


Re:Ghoul

by Syouko (MysticHrist)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHrist/pseuds/Syouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo Ghoul adaption from female Kaneki's view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this will work, I just want to write this from a female Kaneki's pov. It might be different from the original...yeah.
> 
> Please enjoy and comment if you have any inquires. It might go into F/F territory, so please take that in mind.

When Kaneko was young, her father died early and her mother was the sole breadwinner in the family. But she was never sad, because her mother meant the whole world to her and was always there for her. With her mother supporting the family, she was able to go to school without any problems.

Kaneko will always come home after school, making sure that her mother would not worry about her. Every time she entered home, the familiar view of her mother's back always greeted her, followed by her voice.

She will head straight to her mother, telling her about all sorts of stories as she sat in her lap while she worked on her part-time job.

When she was done bothering her mother, Kaneko would go to her father's study and read through the books he had amassed. It was one way she could be close to her father and spent her time as she waited for dinner.

She was really happy with her mother always there teaching and guiding her when she needed help with her schoolwork. Her mother was the perfect role model in her little eyes.

There were times that her aunt will visit, and she will sometimes peek because she was curious. It started with the usual greetings, then she will hear her aunt talk about money, about how she needed some money to tide over this period. Without fail, Kaneko will see her mother handing money to her aunt.

Every time that she visited, her mother will undoubtedly pass her hard-earned money to her aunt. Yet her mother maintained her smile, and told Kaneko that everything was alright. She explained carefully to Kaneko that her sister needed the money.

As Kaneko's mother lent out more money to her sister, she took on more jobs to earn more.

Kaneko would have stopped her if she knew her mother's condition.

On a rainy day, Kaneko was alone at home reading her book when a policeman visited her home. Drenched in water, the policeman kneeled down as he started to explain the purpose of his visit.

She was taken to the hospital's morgue where her mother was laid on the bed, her body cold and unresponsive. Kaneko cried as she mumbled quietly, tugging her mother's cold hands as she called for her repeatedly.

She was sent to live with her aunt. Her life did improve a bit, but that was shortlived. Her aunt always looked at her with those scornful eyes.

She didn't know why.

She only knew how to grit her teeth and suffer.

Even so, she kept her smile that was so lonely compared to her past self. Her books kept her company as she distanced herself from everyone.

\------------------------------

As she grew up, she maintained her introvert personality. She would go home right after school, always with a novel in hand. She was slightly malnourished, but she didn't mind it.

As long she could have something to eat at 'home', she was happy. But it wasn't enough to keep her stomach from grumbling in class and her body from growing. 

But one day...

She was headed the same way home as usual, having her bread for lunch. She knocked into a bunch of kids causing her to drop her lunch.

She wasn't angry as the kids apologised to her, but that was the only thing that kept her going till dinner. As she sat down on a bench to think, someone offered a piece of bread for her.

She looked up and it was that new kid that joined her class recently. He was loud and always laughing, why was he here, Kaneko thought.

He offered her his bread, just because he wanted someone to talk to. It was awkward until she took it and started chatting with him, who introduced himself as Hide.

It was the only time that Kaneko truly smiled after her mother passed away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the prologue. Next chapter will begin the real story, with Touka of course.

Hide was weird, that was what Kaneko thought as she entered her room, dropping gently onto her bed. She looked at the ceiling, still unable to understand what happened to her. She made a friend for the first time for so long, it was so alien to her.

The two went to a nearby park to finish up on their bread and chatted for the whole afternoon.  It was more of Hide telling about his stories while Kaneko listened to him. But they enjoyed themselves, laughing together as Hide told more of his wild stories. It was amazing that someone would want to make friends with her. Kaneko hugged her pillow tightly, unable to stop smiling.

Slowly, Kaneko's life improved after her meeting with Hide. She now have someone to eat with and talk to, and Hide will always somehow make her laugh. When Kaneko took the chance to introduce herself formally, it took him off guard. They had a good laugh as they looked at each other. They were already used to each other's company. Not even her aunt could make her feel miserable after Hide's appearance, even the scraps she always have for dinner was good enough for her if Kaneko could meet up with Hide the next day.

As they got along, Kaneko realize that Hide was someone who was very sharp and observant. He was just like those detectives in the novels, always finding the hidden truth. In fact, he was so good that Kaneko suggested that he should be an investigator. When Kaneko mentioned this to him, he shrugged and gave a cheeky grin. Like so, he could easily read Kaneko whenever she was having problems, like how she would hold her chin whenever hiding something. Kaneko will always refuse to budge, no matter how persistent Hide was.

Then one day, Hide knew something was wrong with Kaneko.

Their teacher was informing the class of their upcoming field trip, permission slips were passed down to everyone to bring back for their parent or guardian to see. In order to go, they have to approve it for their child. Everyone was thrilled, immediately chatting and making plans of what to bring. Hide was also making plans with his desk mate, when he noticed Kaneko, a few desks ahead of him. Her hands clenched tightly, she stared down as if she was in pain. 

When classes was over for the day, Kaneko told Hide she had to go home early and left immediately before her friend could ask for anything. Hide was worried for her, decided to follow right behind her to see what was going on. Kaneko was so distracted on her way home that she never noticed Hide's presence. It made it easy for him to follow Kaneko, but at the same time it made him even more worried.

Following Kaneko back to her aunt's home, he hid under a window to plan what he was going to do. As if on cue, he almost jumped when he heard a woman yell, followed by Kaneko's voice. It sounded like they were fighting.

Hide peeked through the window, watching the scene unfolding right before his eyes. He saw the woman slap Kaneko, who was crying and holding onto a piece of paper tightly, the permission slip crumpled badly. The woman hurled abuses towards the little girl, about how much of a burden she is and her resentment towards her sister for sending such a useless girl to her household. 

Kaneko pleaded again and again, promising that she would pay her aunt back if she let her go on this trip. Her plea was met with more abuses from her aunt as she scolded and threw a slap across. Hide was stunned, shaking with anger. He never felt this angry before. Not even the bullies at school made him this angry. But, he could only watch.

Then her aunt threw another slap and this one was strong enough to knock Kaneko over, hitting her head as she collided with the furniture. Her aunt tore the paper up, leaving the poor girl crying on the floor. Kaneko slowly picked up the remains of her permission slip, while her aunt commanded her to get back in her room with no dinner for her. Kaneko obeyed her aunt, defeated.

Kaneko didn't eat that night. She was crying, calling for her mother. Why did her aunt hate her? Was it because she didn't work hard enough? Was it because she was a burden to her? She soon fell asleep, fatigue and hunger forcing her to do so. 

Deep in her heart, she knew why but she refused to acknowledge it.

* * *

 

For the next few days, Kaneko didn't go to school. Hide thought that she was hiding at home, still trying to find a way to go to the field trip. When the last day to hand in the form arrived, she actually came to school, but her appearance surprised everyone. She had bandages that were sloppily held together around her head, covering one of her eyes. The teacher had no choice but to send her to the infirmary, to at least get the bandage wrapped properly before she could stay for class.

Hide immediately took Kaneko to the infirmary. They didn't say a word as they walked, but Hide gripped her hand tightly to show his concern. 

When the bandage was removed, the nurse was shocked. Hide was not, because he knew what happened. The bandaged part was swollen and Kaneko had to do something to cover up the wound. The nurse asked Kaneko questions as she worked on the bandage. But she was quiet the whole way, staring down at the floor even avoiding Hide's gaze. She wrapped the way Kaneko wanted it, covering one of her eyes. After a small lecture from the nurse, she left them after securing the bandage, leaving the two kids alone. 

Hide took the first step, as usual.

He didn't say anything, but sat down next to Kaneko and held her hand. He talked about what he saw and what he felt back when her aunt hurt her. She listened to Hide, almost crying and causing him to panic when she shook her head. She was happy, she told Hide. 

She was happy that someone actually cared for her. Hide grinned as he patted her on the head, saying that he would be her friend for the rest of his life. He would even stay at school with her if she was unable to go for the field trip. Kaneko cried, but this time this was tears of joy. 

They laughed, walking back to class together.

* * *

"...Man, I thought your aunt was really going to kill you, Kaneko!"

"That was years ago, Hide."

"I know, I know."

The two were at Kamii University, having hamburgers for lunch. Kaneko was reading a novel as she bit a chunk out of her burger, immersed in the book "The Black Goat's Egg". Hide sighed as he finished up his burger. He wanted to bring Kaneko somewhere later, at least get her out somewhere other than the library where she would stay for hours. After all this years, he thought that she would have become better at making friends and socializing.

Kaneko was shorter than him and she had this natural beauty that attracted others to her. But even with all this good traits in her, she will always find it hard to socialize with others. At least when she left her aunt's house, she was finally able to enjoy a normal life. From time to time, Hide would visit her at home and they would always go out to hang around. But her outdoor clothes usually consisted of a slacks and track pants, which even irked Hide to no end. How can such a girl like her wear something so sloppy? Even someone that was clueless about fashion like Hide knew that she was wasting all that potential.

Now, she wore a black hoodie and short pants with stockings, an amazing makeover that was initiated by 'master fashionista' Hide after he bought all the girl magazine to hint at her. The whole 'ordeal' was expensive. She spent quite a bit of her savings on her new wardrobe of clothes. Even now, there were more weirdos on campus hitting on her. But at least no one was bullying her now. The name calling and teasing stopped when they graduated from high school. 

"Kaneko, come on, stop reading that book and listen!"

Hide climbed onto the table, taking the book out of her hand. Kaneko protested, reaching out to get her book back. Hide was taller than her by a large margin that she had no hope of getting it back. Everyone started to look at them, wondering if the guy in the yellow jacket was bullying that innocent girl. 

"Hide, I was getting to the good part!" With everyone staring, Hide knew he went a bit too far with his antics. She stared down at the table until Hide apologized for the commotion, where she looked back up at him, smiling awkwardly at the crowd that was dispersing.

She resigned and sighed, biting on her burger as Hide closed the book and kept it in his sling bag. Revealing his trademark grin, he waited for Kaneko to finish her burger before he revealed his grand plan to her. To get her out of her house and to the big world out there. What was the best place to do that for a girl like her? A cafe!

"You know, there was this cafe I passed by recently when I was doing my rounds around the ward." Hide smiled, showing her the picture of the place on his handphone. "Here!"

"Anteiku?" Kaneko wiped her hands with the servlet, looking carefully at the picture. "But Hide, I can just go home and make myself a cup of coffee if I want to."

"What?!" Hide wagged his finger at her, making that 'tsk' sound. "No, I want you to go with me! There's this cute waitress there that serves coffee. If I went alone, it'll just make me look like a weirdo."

"Ah...I'll think about it." Kaneko sighed, getting up from the bench. "Besides, aren't exams are coming soon?"

"There's more Kaneko-chan!" Hide stood up, stowing his handphone away. "From what I heard from the shopkeepers, there's a prominent customer that goes to that cafe from time to time."

"Hm..." Kaneko shook her head, hiding underneath the cover of her hoodie. "I give up, who is it?"

"Dumdumdum..." Hide started drumming on the table, then took her book out and pointed on the author's name. "Takatsuki Sen, of course! They said she would usually go there for a cup of coffee and write on her next novel."

Kaneko blinked, taking the book back from Hide. She was a fan of Takatsuki's work for quite awhile. She had so many things to tell the author and if her luck was good today, maybe she might even find her working on her next novel. She glanced at Hide, pushing her hoodie back. Hide knew he got her where he wanted, nodding in victory as he closed his bag up.

"Sure. When do you want to go? There's been so many ghoul attacks these days..." Kaneko took her sling bag, letting the strap rest on her chest as she shifted the weight to be more comfortable. 

"Well, how about now?" Hide grinned, already taking his phone out. He was already walking off before Kaneko could say anything. "It's not that far from here, so we can walk there."

Hide was so well-prepared as usual that Kaneko was already used to it. She followed behind her good friend, wondering what should she do if her favourite author was in the cafe today. Even the ghoul attacks won't dampen the good feeling she was having right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, well, the backstory was intended to be more dramatic, but I figured I should lay low on the funny ideas. Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late afternoon when the two reached Anteiku. Hide went off to park his bicycle that he used for his part-time job, while Kaneko waited for him at the entrance of the cafe. Kaneko was admittedly impressed at the cafe, she was already liking the place as she took a look around.

From the outside, the place looks like just any normal cafe one could find in the city. But this cafe gave off an atmosphere that seems tranquil. If she wanted to spend her time somewhere, she might just come here for a cup of coffee with a good book to do that. But right now, she couldn't hide her excitement. The thought of meeting her favourite author, Takatsuki Sen, it seemed so close right now. She had planned it along the way as they walked here, but right now, she completely forgotten everything.  

As Hide came back from locking his bike, he knew that he did the right thing by bringing her here. It was one of those rare times where he goes see his best friend looking forward at something. Before Kaneko could prepare herself, Hide had already pushed the door open and pulled her in. The familiar sound of bells rang as the door opened, and a female voice greeted the two as they stepped in.

A young girl, with blue short hair in a waitress outfit who was holding a tray greeted the two, bowing as the door closed. Kaneko looked at her, wondering if this was the girl that Hide was so mesmerised with. She gave you the impression of a delinquent, most probably due to her long bangs that covered her right eye completely. She smiled at Kaneko, which Kaneko realized that she was staring at her. She quickly turned away, letting Hide handle it.

"Good afternoon, dear customers." The young waitress turned her attention back to Hide. "How many will it be?"

"Two! We would like a window seat if possible." Hide couldn't stop grinning as the waitress led them in. 

As they took their seats, the view was quite amazing from within the cafe. Kaneko was looking around for any signs for her dear author, while Hide made the order. 

"I want a espresso and as for my friend..." Hide looked up from the menu, sighing. "Kaneko, what do you want?"

"Ah, um..." Kaneko blinked as Hide and the waitress waited for her to answer. "Ah, a cup of cappuccino please..." 

"A cup of espresso and cappuccino. Alright, please wait a moment." The waitress bowed again, leaving the two to their own devices. 

Hide grinned back at Kaneko, as if asking her of her opinion of waitress.

"So...Kaneko, what do you think?" Hide whispered, glancing at the waitress as she went around back to the counter. "A cutie, right?"

Kaneko nodded, still looking around for the author. There were only a few customers around at this time, who were all minding their own business or chatting. There were no signs of the author around, which was disappointing. Hide shrugged, wondering if his intel was wrong.

"Well, there's always next time."

"...Yeah, maybe so."

* * *

 

Kaneko started reading her book while she waited for the coffee to arrive, while Hide left for the toilet stealing glances at the waitress. She was reading halfway through the Black Goat's Egg before Hide interrupted her at the campus. She was completely absorbed in the story, not pay attention to the television or the chats of other like-minded customers in the shop.

It was a story of of a son and his mother, a cold-hearted serial killer called "The Black Goat". She never liked this type of stories in the past but exposure in Takatsuki's work made her enjoy and love it. Even her first published work, Dear Kafka, sold around 500, 000 thousand copies when it debuted and Kaneko thoroughly enjoyed that book, starting her love for Takatsuki's writing.

Kaneko was enjoying reading her book when the waitress arrived with their beverage. Setting the coffee cups on the table, Kaneko thanked the waitress. Taking a look at the handiwork, the coffee had this aroma to it. She took a sip and she was surprised. It was good, compared to other places that specially serves coffee, this one could certainly beat them in terms in quality. The waitress stared, as if waiting for her reaction as she held the tray.

"Um, the coffee is great."

"Thank you. This was prepared by the manager." The waitress directed Kaneko towards the counter, where an elderly man stood behind wiping the cups. He nodded at Kaneko, smiling at her. "If there is anything else...?"

"Ah..." Kaneko wondered if she should ask about Takatsuki. After a few seconds of pondering, she decided to ask. "I was wondering if...if there was an person by name of Takatsuki Sen here? My friend told me that she frequents come here."

"Takatsuki...?" The waitress blinked, wondering for a moment. "Well, there aren't anyone here that goes by that name. Sorry, I can't really help you with that."

The waitress gave the same courteous bow she did just now, walking back to her place at the counter. It was disappointing for her that the author wasn't here at all. Maybe Hide got his information wrong, but the trip wasn't wasted at all. She liked the place and might even come back for a cup of coffee next time. Hide was really taking his time in the toilet as Kaneko took her time. It was almost evening, and the cafe remained quiet, leaving Kaneko alone at her table. 

Hide finally came back after a while, complaining about the lunch he had that gave him the terrible pain in his stomach. 

"Ugh, I think I ate something that didn't agree with me man..." Hide slumped at the table, rubbing his stomach. "You can have my coffee..."

As Kaneko took the cup of coffee off from Hide, the door to the outside world opened. The two glanced at the entrance.

A beautiful lady emerged from the door, carrying a bag. She smiled at the waitress as she ordered her usual, taking her place at the corner end of the cafe. Kaneko and Hide were staring at she passed by and immediately Hide was already fine, stomachache free from his mind. 

"Hey...doesn't she look like a model, Kaneko?"

"Hm...yeah. She looks like an actor to me though."

The lady had purple long hair that matched her purple eyes, with a dress that complements her figure. Kaneko can't help but stare at the this person. It wasn't like her to be like this, staring at someone like some pervert. Hide caught on to it and chuckled. He didn't expect her to be attracted to a more mature woman older than her.

"Hey, looks like someone is interested in that lady...!" 

"W-What, no! I'm just looking."

"Right, then you won't be looking at her like that."

Kaneko turned to Hide's coffee, sipping into it. Kaneko wondered about it, if it was just her or the coffee playing tricks on her. Kaneko glanced back again, this time more carefully at the beautiful lady. She had glasses on and took a book out from her bag. Kaneko could tell immediately that she was reading the Black Goat's Egg, the cover was the same like hers. Again, the lady noticed her and smiled again.

Kaneko nodded, gotten the message that the lady wanted to be left alone to finish up on her story. 

"Looks like you two gotten off to a good start!" Hide grinned at Kaneko. 

"I-I guess so." Kaneko pulled the hood over her head, staring down into her second cup. 

As Kaneko took the time to finish up the cup, the news was on. It reported of more victims in the recent Ghoul attacks. The victims were all still being identified, but the location of attacks were mainly in the 20th ward. A policeman came on camera next, telling that there's nothing to be worried about and investigators are on the case. They showed the areas of attacks, where some were close to the cafe.

Then the news ended. The next show was in a tv studio, where the familiar face of Hisashi Ogura, a expert on ghouls was giving his expert opinion as the host asked questions about ghouls. Kaneko finished her cup of coffee, while Hide was 'harassing' the waitress as she walked over and asked for her name. The waitress ran away as she served another table, leaving Hide hurt. 

"Hide, maybe we should go?"

"Ah...my angel..." Hide moaned as he stared at the waitress. "Oh, alright. There's always next time! Kaneko, the usual please!"

Hide waved bye to the waitress and left the cafe, going over to his bicycle to prepare while Kaneko paid for their drinks. She looked at the manager and thanked him for the good coffee. He nodded, giving a gentle smile in reply. The manager somehow reminds Kaneko of a old school teacher, a very caring teacher who had no kids of his own. He treated the kids as if they were his own, and was always smiling.

* * *

 

The manager watched Kaneko leave, riding pass by the cafe window moments later as Hide took Kaneko home on his bicycle. The manager turned off the television, and started to brew another batch of coffee. The waitress watched the old man, wondering why was he smiling so happily and even humming a tune. The manager spoke as he prepared the machine, surprising the waitress.

"Touka, is something the matter?"

"Ah, it's nothing..." The waitress called Touka groaned as she cleared the table the two were using. "Just curious, ya'know..."

Touka wiped the table after she cleared the cups, leaving it clean and spotless. As she took her place at the counter, the purple-haired lady walked over, taking a seat right in front of Touka and smiled.

"...What do you want, Rize?"

"Touka-chan, I want to know who was that little girl." Rize smiled, looking out at the window. Her eyes turned red in that moment as she grinned, which faded away as she turned back to Touka in her perfect self. "Please?"

Touka could only sighed as she started washing the cups, as the ghoul called Rize pestered her for more information on that little girl she was so interested in to eat. Yoshimura watched out the window as he wiped the glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should re-read the manga...yeah. Haha, please enjoy as I get the next one up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaneko and Hide started to hang out at Anteiku more frequently after their initial visit, not to the point of being regulars but enough for the manager to remember the two of them.

For Hide, it was to get the name of that pretty cute waitress that was denying his advances time and time again, to his dismay. For Kaneko, she could stay there and read for hours with a few cups of coffee on her table. She also wanted to met that purple-haired lady again, which Hide will always joke that she was in love her. Kaneko would deny that immediately, but somehow she was okay with that idea, not that she would tell Hide about that.

They even spent their weekend afternoon at the cafe, which Touka avoided Hide's advances again. So far, all Hide had managed to do was to get her name then avoiding him as she attended to another table. Kaneko was, surprisingly, not reading her book and was waiting. She sipped into the cup, taking in the aroma as she swallowed. She would never get of this taste at all. Hide stared at Kaneko, again with that silly grin plastered on his face. One of these days, Kaneko thought of using a tape to cover it up.

"Sooooo, why are we here on a Saturday afternoon?" Hide chuckled as he took a bite of his lunch. Chewing as he spoke, he almost blasted Kaneko with bits of food flying from his mouth. "Meewtig thaa lady?"

"Swallow first!" Kaneko groaned as she moved her cup away to safety. "Besides, she said she wanted to meet me..."

"Ahh!" Hide swallowed, patting his stomach. "That was fast man! What did you do?"

"Um..." Kaneko looked around, some of the customers were already staring. "Quiet down...I ran into her when I was out shopping. Then she said she wanted to meet me around this time here."

"Ohhh, a date uh?"

At that moment, the bell rang and the door swung open. The purple-haired lady entered, carrying her bag and looking as pretty as ever. She saw Kaneko and waved, walking over to her. Hide grinned again, already knowing the answer to his question. Kaneko wanted to hide in the hoodie as Hide got up and gave her a nudge. He went over to the counter with his cup and started talking to the manager.

The two were watching Hide until the purple-girl lady started giggling at him. She sat down opposite of Kaneko and placed her bag next to her. 

"Sorry I'm late, Kaneko-san." She bowed her head in apology, which Kaneko shook her head. "Let me treat you to some coffee later, okay?"

"It's okay, um.." Kaneko just remembered that she never got her name at all.

"Haha, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." She shook her head and reached for Kaneko's hands. As she did so, Kaneko could only stare at her face as she smiled at her. "I'm Kamishiro Rize, nice to meet you, Kaneko-san."

Kaneko forgot how to talk and could only nod like an idiot as Rize released hands. Being so close to her, she even caught a whiff of her perfume. Kaneko wondered if this was actually normal for to feel like. Then, she noticed Rize looking at her, now slightly worried.

"Kaneko-san, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm just thinking...thinking about to say." Kaneko looked around and remembered about the Black Goat's Egg. "Oh, Rize-san, who's your favourite author?"

"Hm..." Rize started thinking, crossing her arms that seemingly made her chest looked even bigger. "Ah, it must be Takatsuki Sen of course."

"Ah, I like his works too. His works are the ones made me gotten interested in mystery novels." Kaneko nodded, feeling that this might actually go well.

The two chatted about novels and mostly about Takatsuki Sen's works in depth. Hide never seen Kaneko being so absorbed in a conversation like this, he scratched his head and felt good that his friend was so happy taking about this things she loved. Hide messaged Kaneko as he left Anteiku, paying for the drinks they had this time round. Kaneko didn't realize Hide was gone until the two took a break and ordered their drinks. 

As Kaneko messaged Hide back, Rize knew what to do.

"So, Kaneko-san, can I meet you tomorrow? Like..a date?" Rize smiled, taking her cup gently in between her palms. "I would like to talk to you more about Takatsuki Sen's works."

"Okay!" Kaneko smiled, sending the message to Hide as she closed her phone. "Um, what will be a good place to meet?"

"I know this cafe that has some good books to read, let's meet there tomorrow shall we?"

* * *

 

Kaneko went back home happily, messaging Hide along the way as she told him what happened during their talk. Eventually, Hide called Kaneko before she filled his message box to its limit. They chatted and Hide was glad that the whole meeting went well. He even complained to his best friend about the waitress avoiding him. They had a long talk until Kaneko said that she had to charge her phone and will see Hide next Monday.

_"Good luck, Kaneko! Maybe this is your big chance!"_

"W-What big chance?! Hide!"

_"It's okay man, your secret is safe with me! Good luck again!"_

Hide hung up, leaving Kaneko to stew at her doorstep. A date, she thought. Was it weird for her to like Rize? Was it some sort of adoration for her? 

Kaneko took a deep breath and went in. She slept early, but ended up tossing left and right as she thought about her 'date' with Rize. Was it right she thought? If it was a guy, she probably will have no questions like this floating in her head. In the end, Kaneko fell asleep, unable to get an answer.

* * *

 The next morning, Kaneko woke up like she usually did. But today, she took extra care of her appearance, smoothing the creases on her hoodie and skirt. She was never the one to try such a girly combination, but it just might be okay for this 'date'. Pushing the bangs away from her eyes, she finally got ready and took her sling bag as she left her home.

The two met right at the meeting time, smiling and greeted each other. Rize was checking Kaneko out as they walked.

"What is it, Rize-san?"

"Ah, I was wondering why you so different today. It must be the skirt you're wearing." Rize smiled, nodding as she gave her appraisal. "Yes, you look very cute in it."

"Awawa..." 

Kaneko couldn't believe her ears. She was blushing so furiously that she hid herself inside her hoodie, while Rize chuckled. If Kaneko remained calm, she could have seen something red in Rize's eyes. Rize pulled the blushing girl along, taking her to the cafe she was talking about. 

They entered and the place was was certainly a place for book-lovers to mingle around. The shelves had books from famous to obscure novels, Takatsuki's book were on the shelf also. Rize was still giggling as Kaneko got out of her shell, letting the waiter taking her order. She ordered a sandwich set for the two, which was on the daily special the cafe had today. Kaneko finally calmed down as she took her drink, taking a bite from her sandwich. 

"Are you angry with me, Kaneko-san?"

"N-No, I just got startled, that's all." Kaneko shook her head, assuring her beautiful date that she was okay. "I'm just not used to people saying things like that..."

"I see...it's okay, I'll call you that when we're alone like this then." Rize smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. "Kaneko-chan?"

"E-Eh?"

Rize put her tongue out, giving Kaneko a small heart-attack. Kaneko changed the subject immediately, taking her book out.

"Ah, have you finished the book yet, Kaneko-chan?"

"N-No, I'm halfway through the book." Kaneko played with the bookmark, showing Rize where she had stopped. Rize nodded, and the two started talking about the protagonist. 

As they talked, Kaneko noticed that Rize hadn't touched her sandwich the whole time they were talking. She only took a few bites and that was it.

"Rize-san, you don't like the sandwich?"

"Ah..." Rize shook her head, avoiding Kaenko's gaze. "Recently, I'm on a diet, so I'm refraining from eating too much. "Oh, excuse me, I need the bathroom."

Kaneko looked Rize as she left for the bathroom.

"She didn't look like she needed a diet..."

* * *

 

It was already late at night when they finally decided to go home. The two continued their talk, their discussion even went to Takatsuki Sen's first book, Dear Kafka. Kaneko wished that they had more time to chat, but it was already this late when she finally realized. Rize led the way through the back alleys, where she mentioned that it was a shortcut she took whenever she needed to get home safely.

On their way, Touka saw the two walking pass by. She was with her friend from school, walking her back home when she noticed Rize first, then that little girl. 

_"..Is Rize going to eat her?"_ She thought to herself as she turned back to look at them. 

"Touka!! What are you looking at?"

"Ah, sorry. I just saw someone familiar. Let's go."

At a certain junction, Kaneko thought of breaking up as her home was also close enough to walk from the place. But Rize looked worried, glancing around nervously.

"Rize-san, what's wrong?"

"Well, you know the recent ghoul attacks...it's disturbing..." Rize shook her head. "To be honest, I'm worried to walk home by myself."

"Ah...that's true.

 Kaneko thought it over and little did she knew that her decision will be the beginning of everything.

"Then...could I go over to your place? I mean,  I could stay overnight if I can leave early for tomorrow's lessons."

"Really?" Rize suddenly hugged Kaneko, surprising her. "Thank you!"

Kaneko returned the hug, taking in her smell and shape. Rize's plan worked. Her eyes flashed, revealing her red eyes. Her sadistic grin appeared as she bared her fangs.

_How delicious, she thought. How much loving can you endure before you break, Rize shivered as she thought of the things to do the little girl._

Rize could smell everything of Kaneko, her sweat, the scent of her clothes, the lingering smell of coffee that was stuck to her clothes, she took it all in and took a bite.It was marvelous. Her high-pitched scream was simply music in its finest form. Rize bit down again, another scream as Kaneko cried out. 

Kaneko mustered all the strength she could produce and pushed the ghoul down. Her hoodie took most of the damage as she looked at the wound then back to the ghoul that was now standing before her. The ghoul was grinning, spitting out the fabric that barely protected her neck. 

Kaneko felt her legs shake, her heart beating for her dear life. Kaneko scrambled to her feet, but was tripped by something hard. 

"Tsk, tsk."

Something sprouted out from her back, from what Kaneko could see. It was moving, as if it had a mind of its own. It was only one, then suddenly it became two, then three and finally four, the things that sprouted were floating around the ghoul's back as if waiting to strike. Kaneko took her bag and threw it towards the ghoul. Then she scampered to her feet, running with all her might.

Swatting the bag away, she watched the little girl run before she chased after her. What was the fun if she got caught so quickly? 

Kaneko was trying her best to run, but her body was never suited for physical activities. She was already out of breath when she saw a construction site. She went in, hearing the rapid footsteps of the ghoul behind her. Then, Rize pounced, one of her claws stabbed into the little girl from the back. Kaneko was shaking and coughing blood as the ghoul stared at her, poking her cheeks with her claw and sighed.

"Kaneko, you are so cute." Rize grinned, her eyes flashed again as she walked closer to Kaneko's body. The little girl winced as Rize moved closer, tasting the blood dripping from her blood drenched claw. "I rarely eat females but you tasted the best..."

Then something snapped. The moment Rize looked up, she was crushed by a bundle of steel beams that somehow snapped. Kaneko was drifting away, her hand unconsciously reached out for the female ghoul when she fainted, soaked in her pool of blood. The commotion was heard and several workers ran over to see the accident and immediately called for help, shouting at each other.

* * *

 

The little girl was breathing through an oxygen mask as she slowly opened her eyes. For a moment, she thought she saw Rize watching her, resting her arm on the bed as her tender eyes looked back at her. Then it all faded away as the sound of man echoed in her head. 

_"...she's losing...again!"_

_"Her abdomen...tore..."  
_

_"...blood...fast..."_

Kaneko blinked slowly, to see Rize again. This time, she was holding her hand gently, patting on it saying that it will be alright. Kaneko wanted to nod, but she couldn't move. 

"...Transplant her organs!"

"What..."

Kaneko closed her eyes and drifted again.

She felt Rize hugging her, biting into her as she embraced her from behind. But it was suddenly gone as she regain consciousness. 

"The heart rate has stabilized!" 

"The operation was a success!"

As she opened her eyes...she could never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll do a version where Rize doesn't attempt to eat Kaneko...yeah, definitely AU. But yeah, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm typing this from my phone, so expect a ver 2 sometime later.

Kaneko woke a few days after the operation was over. Everyone was surprised at how fast she recovered and her attending physician, Professor Kanou requested her to stay on to monitor her situation. 

She did so, still feeling the pain that lingered around whenever she moved. In no condition to move around properly, she was situated temporary in a specialised ward for better care.

Her first few nights were filled with nightmares. She would dream of Rize, in her ghoul form, chasing her down and and when she thought she escaped, she will appear before her. Kaneko will wake up right away, her body drenched in cold sweat, clutching her chest tightly.

Kaneko slowly lost her appetite for some reason.The taste was bland and she would start smelling a certain stench from the hospital food, as if it went bad. All she had was water but she never felt hungry somehow.

Her stomach still has the stitches from the operation, as she looked at herself in the mirror. It felt as if she already recovered and the wound was just there.

A few days before being released from the hospital, Hide brought some clothes for her before he rushed back to the university. He was undoubtedly worried, but he knew that his best friend was alright. 

After Hide left, Kaneko turned the TV on and wondered if there was any news of Rize. She saw a press conference, where her physician was explaining to the media.

"Professor! What was the reason that you decided to go with the organ transplant!?"

"Was the girl a registered donor!?"

"Did you have approval from her family!?"

"The other victim was confirmed dead when she was brought in, we believe she was killed instantly. As a doctor, I believe in saving lives that are presented to me. That is how I made my decision."

Kaneko still cannot believe how Rize was dead and she was still chasing her in her head. Kaneko sighed and turned the TV off. No one knew that Rize was a ghoul at all, except for Kaneko.

A knock on the door and the nurse entered with a push cart, carrying her lunch. Kaneko resisted the urge to vomit as she took off the plastic cover. Even though it was a simple serving of a piece of salmon and rice with miso soup and tofu , it made Kaneko cringe as the stench got to her.

"Oh, what's wrong? The food isn't to your liking?"

"Um...I just don't have any appetite. The taste is somehow off.."

"Hmmm.."

The nurse took Kaneko's chopsticks and took a small piece of the salmon. Kaneko watched as the nurse chewed and swallowed down. 

"It tastes fine. Don't be so picky, alright?"

"Eh? ...Okay."

Was it just her? Kaneko watched the nurse take her lunch away, leaving her alone in the room. Was she going crazy? In Kafka's most popular work, this was the same situation the protagonist was in...

* * *

 

On the day of her discharge, Kaneko went to meet with her physician in his office, giving her a reminder of taking her medicine regularly and coming back for her checkups.

"That should be all. By the way, I ask the nurse and seems the food isn't to your liking?"

"Ah...yes. I think I just need some time to adjust."

" Hm, then just remember to watch your diet."

"I will."

Kaneko left the room, throwing her hoodie over her head as she sat down in the waiting area for her medicine. Kaneko wanted to ask the doctor about her condition, but somehow she refrained from doing so. 

...Was she really alright, she asked herself.

* * *

 As she walked out of the hospital, she received a message from Hide. 

Let's go to Big Girl! My treat.

Kaneko smiled at the message, heading for the place. Big Girl was a particular special place for the two of them to hang out. The American-style restaurant had good hamburgers that they liked, plus there were cute waitresses to look at.

Kaneko wasn't the type to ogle, but even she thought the waitresses had a special charm to them, like how she was attracted to Rize. Pushing the thought of Rize to the back of her mind, she hurried up over to the restaurant.

Hide waved as she finally reached the place, bringing her into the air-conditioned restaurant. The cute waitresses greeted the two with a big 'WELCOME!' as they entered, bringing them to a table for two.

"May I take your orders?" The waitress had a tag, labeled 'Ohashi', as she waited for them to take their order.

"TWO BIG BURGERS!" Hide took the order, grinning happily at the waitress as she took the order. "Oh and a fried egg on mine!"

"A big burger and a fried egg burger, alright please wait!"

The two watched the waitress leave, the skirt bounced with every step Ms Ohashi took. 

"She's so cute..." Hide sighed, finally turning his attention back to Kaneko as she disappeared into the kitchen. Kaneko chuckled as she unzipped her hoodie.

"Oh yeah, I watched the news and your doctor took all that flak for the operation, huh."

"Hmmm. The transplant operation was a problem because there wasn't any consent from the hospital or the family...and he went and did it anyway."

"I guess she didn't really have any family members huh..." Hide scratched his head as he just realised. "Oh, sorry Kaneko..."

"It's okay. I'm...lucky to be alive."

Kaneko wondered if she should have told Hide about Rize being a ghoul. Would he believe her story? He might, but what of it? As Kaneko pondered over her decision, the waitress returned from the kitchen, carrying their meal.

Kaneko was staring. Somehow, she was entranced by the legs of the waitress as she approached, thinking about those thighs...firm and juicy...

She snapped out of her delusion as Hide whined at her. Kaneko apologised as her best friend stared at her. 

"Thank you for waiting! Enjoy your meal!"

"Ah it's here! Let's talk later and eat!"

Hide happily took his fork and knife and was already starting on the meat. But Kaneko could only stare at the plate of meal, the urge to puke increased the longer she stared at it. 

Picking a pair of chopstick, she decided to try it. She carefully broke the meat apart and took a bite. It was hard for her to chew. The taste was not even close to how it supposed to be. It tasted rotten...

"AHH, IT'S SO GOOD!" Hide cheered as he took another piece into his mouth. He raised his brows at Kaneko, who was trying her best to swallow. "Kaneko, you okay?"

"Y-Yes. It's just..." Kaneko swallowed, the urge was even stronger. "Hide...is yours well cooked?"

"Yup, just how I liked it! Why, is yours undercooked?"

"Kinda..."

Kaneko shrugged and took another piece. She placed it her mouth, but her body was at her limit. She dropped the chopsticks and ran to the washroom, throwing up into the toilet bowl. Her stomach churned as she puked, the rotten feeling fading away as the food was out of her system. 

"...You okay?" Hide patted her on the back as Kaneko rested against the wall, assuring the waitresses nothing was wrong. "Sorry man, maybe I should've waited until you were better."

Kaneko shook her head, giving a forced smile as she turned to look at Hide. Kaneko waited for Hide to be finished with her plate, which he brought her back to her home on his bicycle.

"Call me if you need anything man." 

"Thanks, I'll be okay."

* * *

 

That was the first lie. She had this hungry look in her eyes as she passed by some kids on her way up. Was she...really okay, she wondered.

Kaneko laid on her bed as she rubbed her stomach. Surfing through the TV channel, she stopped when she saw the show was about ghouls.

Dr Ogura was on TV, similar to what she saw at Anteiku previously, giving a talk on ghouls as the host raised the question.

"People are uneasy at the thought that the City of Tokyo is being under attack by ghouls."

"Today we have Dr Ogura, an expert from the ghoul research division to share with us on ghouls."

"Well, Ghouls, you know, do need to consume a large amount of food in a short amount of time. They can survive perfectly well for a month or so with just a dead body or two."

"Of course, there are ghouls that kill and eat for just the pleasure itself. Vile creatures, make no mistake of it."

"Most of these ghouls walk among us normal humans, able to blend in with us."

" Ah...I see."

Kaneko blinked as she heard the next thing the lady host asked of the doctor. 

"Then, can ghouls survive on ordinary food?"

"...you are in that seat, yet you know nothing?"

"Research into these creatures have shown that they are unable to digest any good of non-human origin. This is due to a particular enzyme in their body that causes this."

"Furthermore, the structure of the their tongue are different from normal humans, thus food is extremely uncomfortable for them to even take in."

"Let's take an example..."

Kaneko was taken aback as he described the exact same thing she felt when she consumed her food back in the hospital and at Big Girl. 

"Food such as salad may taste unripe, and meat like chicken or fish tastes disgusting."

"Even i they can endure and eat normal food, they will vomit it out."

Kaneko turned the TV off and curled up on her bed. Was it true she asked herself. Was it because of that operation that she became like this.

She cried herself to sleep, unable to except the fact. But she quickly woke up, her sleep disturbed by her stomach. She was hungry.

She ran to her fridge, first trying on a apple. Biting a chunk out, she swallowed but immediately spat the food out. The urge to vomit came back.

Her hands trembled, she took whatever food she could grab from the fridge, vomiting every time she took a bite. She did this until she gave up trying, wiping the vomit remains from her mouth.

She could at least take water, as she rinse her mouth. Then she broke down, crying as she realized that she will never be the same again. She became the protagonist of the novel, where the man turned into an insect and had no appetite for fresh food but rotten food was perfectly fine.

She had to go out, find a way to curb this hunger. Staying at home just made her even more hungry.

* * *

 

It was late at night as Kaneko walked. There was no one around other than her. Her hunger kept her walking, to find someone...somebody to feed on.

As she walked down a dark alley, Kaneko heard voices. She approached the sound, to see a familiar face.

The waitress from Anteiku, Touka, was being harassed by a perverted old man, who must have drinked himself drunk. She didn't know why but she stepped forward and grabbed the old man. The old man was pissed as he started yelling at the little girl, towering over her as he forcefully pushed Kaneko down. 

"What do you think you are doing!? You got a problem brat!?" 

Touka was surprised as she was released by the old man, rubbing the area where the old man held forcefully. The old man looked carefully at the little girl, leering at her body. He had the most perverted smile as he moved closer.

Even her hoodie couldn't hide the assets she had covered up. Kaneko covered her face as the old man came closer. He forced her arm away, pulling her chin to face him and tossed the hoodie back. Then he yelled, angry and furious.

"What's with your eye?! You must be those freaks! FREAKING MONSTER!" 

Kaneko shielded herself as the old man raised his fist. But it never connected, there was only the sounds of flesh dropping onto the pavement. Kaneko looked up, looking at Touka slicing off the old man's head horizontally.

Kaneko's eyes were filled with tears. She tried to protect and help someone but in the end she was the one being threatened and needed saving. Touka glared at the dead man, cursing her luck.

"Perverted old man...go to hell. Bloody pervert." 

Touka aproached Kaneko, flicking the blood away. Touka somehow remembered this girl but it couldn't be. Rize had her sights on her, most probably she was already dead.

The cowering girl before Touka was indeed, the one she served several times before she disappeared. Touka had to kneel down as she looked at her, pushing her hair back gently.

"Hey...you okay?"

Kaneko's eye turned red, although she couldn't see it herself. The girl herself was badly disturbed, and even Touka knew that. She was a ghoul now, somehow, and she couldn't even find a reason to be mad at the girl. 

Then she ran, the hoddie flapping in the wind. Touka raised her hand then dropped it as the figure disappeared into the darkness. Looking at the dead body, Touka sighed.

* * *

 

Kaneko stayed at home for the next few days, her hunger pains reaching the limit. She stayed in her bed, after cleaning up the mess she made.

She only moved when her phone rang, a message from Hide showed up on the screen. She smiled slightly, managing a weak chuckle.

"Hey Kaneko, how are ya doing? Missing classes isn't cool, so I had to take notes myself now. It's for Asian history, but when you need them don't blame me for the hand writing."

"I doubt you even need it though! Knowing you, you probably memorized the whole book already...speaking of books, there was a book signing session with Takatsuki in front of the train station. Looking at your condition, you probably can't make it today... well, see you back at school."

Kaneko looked at the date, she did noted the date down a while back. Forcing herself up, she went to take a shower.

She thought she was hallucinating as she looked at herself in the mirror. Rize stood behind her, naked like she was, hugging her with her arms wrapped around her neck.

Kaneko took a cold shower, staring at her operation stitch. Was Rize real? Or was it her hunger?

She got dressed and put a eyepatch over her left eye. She looked normal, like how she used to look during the incident with her aunt, but now older and changed. Kaneko managed a bitter smile, touching her eyepatch.

By the time she reached the front of the train station, the book signing session was already over, the place was empyy, leaving the advertising board there waiting to be changed.

Sighing, she thought it would be good to come for some fresh air and meet the author. Kaneko decided to head back to read when she saw a child. 

Then a man, a young woman, a couple, kids...

Her head was filled with these words, her hunger fighting against her sanity. She had her hoodie on tightly as she quickly left the place to somewhere more quiet, where no one will be around. 

She managed to reach a female toilet, calming herself down as she took deep struggled breaths. Tsking off her eyepatch, it was painful as she looked at herself. The red eye came back, forcing the truth in her face.

She punched the reflection, shattering the mirror and cutting her hand in the process. She winced at the pain, looking for band aid in her bag when the wound healed instantly.

It was like someone hit her over and over to force her to except this truth. She bit her lips and left the toilet, covering her face as she cried again.

How many times had she cried already?

When she reached home again, she stared at herself in the mirror again. Rize was in the reflection again, now with that dress she was wearing before she died. 

The reflection of Rize made a slicing motion and smiled. Kaneko blinked as she looked at the stitches, giving her a idea.

She went over to her laptop and did a quick research on human anatomy. Locating where the kidney was easy, wanting to get it out was not.

Her hands was shaking as she took a knife she used for cutting food and lifted her shirt up. She took another look at the anatomy diagram then to her stomach, making sure of the spot.

"It's okay...it's okay..."

She chanted as she made sure everything was okay. She messaged Hide a while ago, making sure that he will come to her house after his classes. If she was lucky, she would manage to call an ambulance. If not, Hide would have to be the one to do it.

"It'sokayit'sokayit'sokay"

Kaneko raised the knife, took a deep breath in. All the senses in her body were panicking and her eyes were bulging out at the thought of what she was going to do. She started to break out in cold sweat as she reached the max she could raised her arm.

It felt like an eternity before she swung the knife down into her kidney. 

She thought there would be pain, blood, spilled guts all around. What a mess, she thought. But...

Her knife was the one that took damage. It dented the moment she stabbed, now unusable to do anything. Kaneko dropped the knife, beaten. Her stomach growled as she hugged her knees.

"WHY!" She hit against the floor, cursing herself.

"...what can I do? why me..."

"is there no other way but to 'eat'...?"

Must she kill someone and eat?

Kaneko remembered Touka. But after what she did, running away from her, would she even bother?

Still she tried. Kaneko took her bag and covered her eye as she left her house. She still remembered the path to Anteiku. She just hope that Touka would be able to advise her. 

Kaneko managed to find Touka behind the store, who was taking out the trash as she dumped the bag into the bin. 

"Um..."

Kaneko choked as Touka turned around her. Her eyes became wide as she realize who it was.

"Oh. It's you." 

Touka aproached Kaneko, pulling the hoodie off. She took a close look at little girl. She must be older than her, yet she was so small, so much better 'developed' her. 

Touka took Kaneko's arm, knowing that she might just run away like what happened before. 

"...what happened? Why are you even alive?"

Kaneko looked defeated as she looked up. Was she at loss for words? Touka couldn't tell. 

"I...I need help. Please...this hunger is driving me crazy."

"..."

Touka turned and pulled Kaneko into the shop. The manager was standing at the counter when she called him to the back.

"Boss...we've a bit of a problem."

The manager looked the shaking girl, looking at the eyepatch and her expression. He knew right away. 

"Yes, I have heard...come with me Touka, let Koma handle the counter."

Touka took Kaneko's hand as they walked down into a basement, led by the manager. It was freezing cold as they reached a door. It reminded Kaneki of a large cold storage.

As they entered, the manager went over to a small cabinet, taking out a small package. Instantly, Kaneko covered her mouth with her free hand. She was already drooling.

"Here, take this with you back. If you need any more, you're welcome to come back for more young lady."

Kaneko looked at the manager, then to Touka. She shake her head, pushing the package back.

"I...I don't want to be a ghoul. I just want to become normal again."

She choked as she lifted her shirt slightly, revealing the stitches. Kaneko started to explain that she tried stabbing herself to remove the organs. Then the knife broke. 

Yoshimura smiled while Touka maintained a neutral expression. The manager placed the package in her hands.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do to help you, return...but for now, you should eat."

"I...thank you..."

Defeated, Kaneko left the place, the meat package in hand. Touka turned to the manager.

"Yoshimura-san, why?"

"What do you mean, Touka?"

"Why did you give her food when you know she won't even eat it. Look at her!"

"Give her time. On a side note, Touka. You controlled yourself pretty well."

"Wha? Yeah, I guess..."

"Hmmm...do you know about the organ transplant incident?"

"...? No, not the details."

"Well, the start of it was the two students who were victims of a fallen construction beam. One was a young girl who was killed instantly. The other was a female student who was in critical condition and needed a organ transplant."

"As you know, the surgeon decided on his own to use the deceased girl's organ for the transplant. From what I have found out, that girl was Rize."

"Rize!? It couldn't be! But how..."

"Not even ghouls can recover from such a huge trauma. And the fact her organs was used, there is someone out there that has Rize's organs in him or her."

"Then...could that girl be the one? With that one eye?"

"Yes, most probably so."

"I would like you to keep an eye on her, Touka-chan. Keep her safe if possible. From what I can see, she's mentally exhausted. If she is not willing to consume human flesh, then sooner or later she would be forced to find humans to kill."

"...I still think we should've force fed her. It makes thing easier for everyone."

"Ahaha, yes we could have. But she has to make the decision herself. She has to accept her human and ghoul sides if she wishes to survive."

Yoshimura sighed, looking up. Touka left to follow the girl's trail before it went cold.

"...Ukina." Yoshimura mumbled as he shed a tear. 

Touka changed into her outdoor attire, following the scent of Kaneko. She had Rize's smell for some reason, so it was rather easy to pick up.

The girl was so meek and polite, it reminded of how Touka used to be when she was young. It was painful, before her boss came and took her in to Anteiku.

"Well now...Kaneko, was it? Let's see what will you do?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas to make changes to other characters to fit what I want the story to be...but I try to keep it normal. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> Edit: This chapter took about 4k words. I'm genuinely surprised at this amount. Whoaaaa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot there was a summary here...but oh well. 
> 
> This chapter concludes the first arc, hope you guys liked it! We'll meet the investigators the next chapter.

Kaneko stared at the package of meat. Inside it, there was food that she can eat, that she can actually enjoy. But in doing so, she would be just like another ghoul. She doubt she would be satisfied by this and crave for more food. She swallowed as the smell of blood entered her nostrils. It was enticing her, pulling her hand closer to the package as her hunger reached the limit. She would just have to open this and this would be over...!

Then she threw the package, smacking it at the wall as she clenched her fists. 

"No...NO!"

With so much effort, she denied herself the meal she was waiting for. Kaneko held her head as she chanted. She digged her fingers into her scalp so hard that she could draw blood any moment. 

"itsokayitsokayitsokay"

Kaneko choked, the hunger was tearing her mind apart. She forced herself to think, to stay human. She refused to acknowledge that she became a ghoul, a flesh-eating creature. She ran towards her fridge, taking whatever food she left that she could chew on. Salt, pepper, even chili powder, she vomited the contents one by one as she threw the bottle of condiment back into the fridge. This wasn't working at all. She put the soy sauce bottle back where it belonged, wiping her mouth clean.

She tried the jar of coffee powder next, dumping some into her mouth. Strangely enough, it didn't made her gag. She could taste the bitterness of the coffee, the one she was so used to and enjoy drinking whenever she needed some caffeine in her system. Kaneko went and prepared a cup of coffee for herself, inhaling the aroma as she poured the hot water into the cup.

Kaneko stared at the cup and swallowed her fears as she gingerly took the cup up. She was afraid that this was just her mind playing tricks on her. She took a sip, preparing to vomit it out. Then she felt it, the fragrance of the coffee as it touched her tongue and she swallowed it down carefully. She cried tears of joy as she took another sip. It was simply delicious.

"I can drink it...!" 

She finished the cup, finally smiling for the first time since she left the hospital. She was glad that she could at least enjoy a cup of coffee. She took some coffee beans from the jar and chewed on them. For some reason, she could have coffee like a normal person. It was normal to ghouls as it is to human beings. She didn't question why is it so, but was feeling gratitude for the fact that she could drink it.

Then, Kaneko had an idea. A silly one, but she rather try it than to vomit everything she tries to eat. Kaneko took a piece of bread she had left and poured a good amount of coffee powder onto it. She hoped that the cocca seasoning would at least help her. 

"Ughhhh!"

She spat the piece of bread out, pissed at herself for doing something so silly. She couldn't even manage to swallow it, even with all that coffee powder on it. She sighed, looking at the clock. Kaneko decided to stock up on more coffee in case she got hungry again. Coffee was the only substitute for her now. She checked her appearance, pulling her hoodie over her head and left. 

Touka watched as Kaneko left her house. She was bored to tears, constantly yawning as she watched the girl in the house. She was amused for the first few minutes when she started gorging on the condiments and managed a chuckle when she drank the coffee. Kaneko looked like a girl who just gotten a new toy, that was how Touka described it. 

"Where would she go now...?"

Touka hopped from roof to roof, never missing the little girl with the hoodie. She looked so happy, like she found a way to curb her hunger. Touka looked at her phone, texting back her friend from school, almost missing an antenna as she jumped.

"Oops."

She landed on the antenna and hopped off, using it as a springboard. It snapped the moment she jumped off, earning several loud complaints from the residents below. Stowing her phone away into her windbreaker, Touka stopped when Kaneko entered a convenience store. She stayed there, watching from a good vantage point. Then, she saw someone familiar and cursed immediately. 

"Dammit, it's that guy..."

 

* * *

 

Kaneko was confused, squatting down in the aisle where all the coffee were. There were so many brands of instant coffee she can choose from. She looked around and there was probably 4 to 5 brands of instant coffee that she can choose. The prices were all different too. It made her head spin as she tried to choose which one would taste the best. She picked one when someone else squat down next to her and took the jar. 

"Blondie coffee is the best of the instant brands, you know. Quite a flavor to it." 

She watched the guy, who looked no older than Hide, took out several jars of instant coffee with him in the shopping basket. He wore glasses and looked like a student that was up all night studying.

"Ah...thank you." 

"No problem."

The guy walked off, leaving her to think by herself. She took the same brand also, since the person recommended it to her. She could try this one and see if it fits her taste anyway. She took several jars and threw it into the basket. The guy left as Kaneko waited for the cashier to register the items.

"That will be 4840 yen, miss."

"Ah...here's 5000 yen."

She watched the cashier handle her purchase, hoping that she isn't that conspicuous with her eye-patch. She took her purchase and thanked the cashier, quickly leaving the store with the bag of instant coffee in her hands. It was slightly heavy, but she could manage. Kaneko took the path back into the neighbourhood, holding tightly to the bag. 

While this was the first time Kaneko bought so much coffee, the sheer amount was able to tide her over for awhile. She thought that the coffee would curb her hunger for ghoul food. She paused as she sniffed the air. Suddenly, she was smelling a familiar scent in the air. It was like her mother's cooking, where she used to enjoy when her mother was still alive and well.

Kaneko turned around, trying to find the source of the smell. It stirred up her appetite so much that she started drooling. It was something she could eat, something that was like her mother's home cooking. She ran as she tried to find the source, stopping at every junction to find the trail of the delicious scent again before continuing. She was pretty far from her home as she turned into a small alley, where the scent was coming from.

The poor girl almost screamed as she saw another ghoul eating into a corpse, making a hole where the neck used to be. She dropped the bag of instant coffee as she fell on her butt, shaking her head. She couldn't believe that she was following the smell of the corpse all this time. The ghoul who was eating noticed the commotion Kaneko made, turning to look at her.

"Nonono...it can't be."

Her hoodie hid her face well in the darkness. The ghoul squinted hard but he still couldn't get a good look.

"Hey...who the hell are you? Show your face kid."

Kaneko wanted to run, but her legs were shaking so badly, coming face to face with a corpse and a ghoul to boot. She could only hope that he would ignore, but he didn't.

"This guy is mine, get your own food. You listening, bitch? I'll kill-"

"BOOM."

Kaneko blinked as she saw the ghoul's head fly off, the person behind kicking it off as he grabbed the arms and forcefully pulled back and let the force do its deed. The man sighed, letting the body drop.

"Great, eating on my territory...Here's what you get. Then there's this unwelcomed guest...? Huh."

The man cracked his neck, recognizing Kaneko from just now. Kaneko was stunned, having just saw the man that helped her just now.

"Girl...you were at the convenience store earlier. You smell weird...now I get why, miss ghoul."

He grinned, his eyes turning red as he cracked his neck again. Kaneko shook her head as she pushed herself back. 

"Too bad you weren't a human, I could've eaten you."

* * *

 

"So, what are you doing here?"

The man pulled the eye-patch off, tossing it to the ground. He grimaced, as if Kaneko was some sort of plague.

"What's with that eye? No wonder you were covering it..."

Kaneko tried to move back, but she felt the hard surface of the wall at her back. The man laughed and gave her a kick. He kicked the bag of instant coffee away, spilling the contents all over the streets. Kaneko flinched as he pushed his face in.

"No wonder you were buying all that coffee, too bad little girl."

He pulled Kaneko up by the neck, lifting her easily a few feet from the ground. She was so short compared to the man that he laughed again, mocking her. 

"Lesson one. You are in my feeding ground, which is my territory, got it?" He pushed harder, hitting her head on the wall. "Answer."

"Y-Yes..." Kaneko choked as she tried prying herself free. The man's grip was like iron.

"If you're from the 20th ward, you should know not to trespass into other people's spaces. Well, you just pissed me off already by entering it."

"I-I'm didn't do anything wrong! I was just passing by when I saw that man...!" Kaneko pleaded as she felt herself choking under his grip. "I was..."

"Okay, little girl. Let's think for a moment."

The man sighed, pushing her harder into the wall.

"Let's say your lover was with another girl in bed, both naked after sex. He just says he didn't do anything wrong."

The man sneered, pushing his face in.

"What would you do? If I were you, I would've kill him. Like how I'm going to do you now. Too bad, since you got a good body. But I'm already seeing someone for now, your luck."

"...Hey asshole, your feeding ground?"

Kaneko and the man looked up to where the voice came. Touka stood at the edge of the roof, pissed off. 

"It's not yours. It's Rize's feeding ground. Let the girl go, Nishiki."

"Touka. Now the other bitch is here."

Touka jumped, landing without a scratch. The man Touka called Nishiki dropped Kaneko, forcing air back into her lungs as she grabbed her throat. Touka glanced at the girl for a moment, before turning her attention to Nishiki. 

"Hmph, did you know that binge-eater died?"

"So? Does this mean the place is yours now? Do not be stupid. Maintaining the balance in the 20th ward is our job as the stability team."

"HA! You mean you spineless lot at the cafe? This was my feeding ground, bitch, until that binge-eater came along! If she's dead now, then isn't it mine?"

"You wish. The feeding ground that Rize took over will be divided to the other ghouls, and you've no right to decide anything. Besides, Rize took it from you because you were weak. Blame yourself for being weak, jerkass."

"...You piss me off, treating me like a fool. I'll show you who's weak...BITCH."

Touka launched herself before Nishiki could do anything, stepping right behind him. 

"Too bad, people like you don't really deserves my respect. Especially those they think they are older and can bully girls."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Touka and Nishiki exchanged blows. The man delivered a devastating kick that tore off part of the foundation from the wall, while Touka easily avoided Nishiki's kicks. Several minutes later, Nishiki laughed as if he had the upper hand. Kaneko kept herself safe at the corner, still holding onto her neck. Nishiki shook the cuts off, his eyes red with rage.

"Tsk, what do you think you're going to do with all these shallow wounds? Bleed me to death?"

As if on cue, the wounds that Touka inflicted all over his body were spurting blood. Touka glared and raised her hands.

"Should I cut deeper next time for you, Nishiki? Scram."

"Ugh...damn you!"

Nishiki ran off, blood dripping onto the ground with every step he took. Touka sighed, staring at the corpses that were left here. 

"Hey, asshole! Take the corpse back with you! Great..."

Touka took her phone out, this time messaging another person to collect the corpse. The message sent, which leaves Touka to the last thing she had to settle today. Kaneko coughed as she huddled up, the burning feeling in her throat persisted. Touka kneeled as she gently took her arms down, examining the bruises that Nishiki had inflicted. He pressed hard to leave marks for days. Even with their own natural regenerative powers, the girl wasn't eating enough to sustain that now.

"Thank you, Touka-san." Kaneko coughed again. 

"Hey...why didn't you eat the package?" Touka pressed against the marks, receiving a yelp for her efforts. "Ah, sorry."

"...I'm scared." 

"Scared, huh. Of what then?" 

"Of me. I'm scared that I'll hurt other people..."

Touka pulled the girl in as she coughed between choked tears.

"I can't take this...Touka-san...why couldn't I have died back then...I don't want to eat human meat...I don't want to hurt someone..."

"You're going to drive yourself crazy by not eating. For ghouls, hunger is the worse possible thing that could happen to us. Eat."

Kaneko shook her head, tugging her at her clothes. Touka sighed as she went to the corpse, she put her hands together like how people thanked for food before eating. Her eyes red, Touka tore a piece of flesh from the corpse, holding it in her hand. Kaneko shook her head as Touka approached her.

"Eat."

Kaneko felt as if she was going mad. The food was right in front of her and she was refusing it. Standing there for a good one minute, Touka was irritated already. She needed something to push this one. She remembered a similar situation in the past, back in her childhood. She had to be fed by her father because she didn't want to eat human flesh, so he used a way to 'mask' it. But in this case, how would her father fed her? She think he would have been more gentle, which was not her forte at all.

Touka thought of a method then, it was crude but she might just get the girl to eat something. Just like how a mother bird would feed its young, Touka would have to feed her in the same way, but more forceful so that she won't resist. Touka took a deep breath and kneeled down again. She showed Kaneko the piece of human flesh she had and tore it with her teeth. Kaneko drooled, pulling onto her hoodie so much that it might just tear. 

Touka cupped Kaneko's mouth, holding it tightly as she took the poor girl by surprise. If Kaneko was in the right state of mind, she would have first thought of her first kiss being taken away by someone she doesn't know why and secondly she would have ran away. Instead, her resistance just shattered as she put her arms around Touka. 

"Hm...haa.."

Touka wasn't enjoying this whole thing, having to give her kiss to someone she barely knew. But if she was really reluctant, she would have just left Kaneko here. This was just to help her, Touka told herself as she removed her lips. Kaneko swallowed, having just realized what did Touka did to her. She started to hit her stomach, but Touka grabbed her arm.

"If you want to remain human that much...I'll just tell you this." Touka stared hard at the girl. "Don't regret the day when you lose yourself."

Touka walked away, wiping away the blood on her mouth. Kaneko watched as Touka jumped up to the roofs, disappearing into night. She huddled up in the spot, thinking about what happened so far.

_"What should I do...?" I am neither human or ghoul now."_

_"I need to eat others for food...but I don't want to hurt anyone. I...I just want to die."_

Kaneko looked up as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Hide sent a brief message to her.

_"Hey...not at home huh. Maybe next time okay?"_

Kaneko smiled at bit, leaning against the wall as she pushed herself up. Hide was still here, someone that she could rely on in this world.

But for how long?

* * *

 

Kaneko reached home and instantly fell asleep on her bed. She dreamt of Rize briefly, before her mind closed the dream off.

The next morning, she woke up full of energy and healed of all injury. As she showered, the wounds from last night were all gone. Was it because of the food she took? In any case, she was grateful that the wounds were all gone. She had planned to go back to Kami University to catch up what she missed and to find Hide, since her hunger pains had stopped.

She took a sip of coffee as she watched the TV, looking out for any recent news. There was a small report of Takatsuki's signing event, which was quite successful and they are interested in organizing a similar event on a later date. Kaneko noted it down in her notebook, and drained her cup of coffee. She went over to her mirror and checked her appearance.

Hoodie, checked. Skirt and stockings, checked. Eye patch...checked. 

With everything ready, she got her shoes on and locked the door on the way out.

She wasn't back at the university for ages. It was so long since the incident happened and the only ones that remembered were only herself and maybe a selected few who did their researched. There were so many people around, as usual. Kaneko felt a tinge of jealousy, unable to taste whatever she loved to eat. Was this how ghouls felt when they are unable to eat normal food?

Kaneko followed the path to her block, but was rudely interrupted by a guy chasing after her.

"KANEKOOOOOO!"

Hide grabbed onto the girl, shaking her like a rag doll. 

"What the heck, you're back!"

"Wha!" Kaneko cried out as the spun around her. "Hide, stop!"

"Man, you know my results are bad! And there's no in Asian History to help me! Put yourself in my shoes! You know that rabbits dies from loneliness? Did you know that?! Huh?!"

"But Hide, that's a myth...and you're not even one."

"Ah shush." Hide grinned as he patted Kaneko on the shoulder. 

"Hey, Nagachika."

Two man called Hide as they approached. From what Kaneko could tell, they were either sophomores or seniors. 

"That's your girlfriend?"

"Normal friends, man! This is Kaneko Ken, friends ever since grade school!"

"Um...Hi." Kaneko awkwardly took a hand up and waved. 

"So, Kaneko, these two are the seniors from the school festival planning committee!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Kaneko-chan."

Hide started talking about how he was invited to join them and joked how they would regret that decision. They all laughed, having a good time joking about each another. Kaneko thought that it suited Hide, considering how active and energetic he was. Compared to her, she was...

"So, Kaneko-chan, are you interested in joining? Are you in any clubs now?"

The man smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Um...well..."

"She can't! She's got, you know, committeephobia!" Hide suddenly cut in, putting an amazing serious face for once.

"Eh, what's that?"

"It's a dire condition that only occurs when she is on a committee. If put under extreme pressure, she would start leaking mysterious fluids from her pores."

Kaneko could only look at Hide like he was some sort babbling idiot. But he knew how she was in a crowd, she appreciated the thought.

"...And how does that end up?"

"Deathhhhh."

The seniors laughed, hitting their knees. 

"Well, whatever. Nagachika, mind getting the disc for last year's festival from Nishio? We could use some references."

"ROGER THAT!"

The two seniors walked away, now leaving the two of them alone. Kaneko nudged Hide in the ribs, managing a wince as he rubbed his wound. They walked together, when Hide suddenly spoke up.

"So...how is it going? You look pretty pale. Been eating alright?"

His instinct are as sharp as ever, Kaneko thought. It was hard to keep anything from him. He was like a bloodhound that could sniff out your darkest secrets.

"You need more food man. Otherwise, you never grow as tall as me."

"...Oh hush. But thanks."

"Ah, I'm going to find Nishio-senpai. Come with me, 'kay?"

Kaneko wondered if Hide ever found out that she turned into a ghoul, what would he do? She didn't want to lose the precious time she has left with him. They won't be able to walk and laugh together anymore. Kaneko held her sling tight, her hands shaking at the mere thought. If Hide had noticed, he would just kept it to himself. They walked past the campus, heading to where Hide was going.

They stood before a room, labeled 'AO'. 

"...Aren't you going to knock, Hide?"

"Nah, it's okay. Excuse me, Nishio-senpai!" Hide just pushed the door opened and the two saw something rather amazing. A loud cry hit them before they could do anything.

"KYAAA!"

There was a man and a woman middle of making out when Hide rudely interrupted them. With the man on the chair and the woman on a table, it was plain as day what they were trying to do. The woman turned flustered as she tried to cover what dignity she had left, while the man remain silent. Kaneko turned away, feeling the slight blush on her cheek. The woman hurried up and rushed out of the room, leaving the two of them speechless.

"Agh...sorry about that Nishio-san."

"Nagachika. You know...I hate when people barge in my territory." The man pushed his glasses up, replying Hide in an annoyed tone. "Don't you know how to knock before entering? Is this how you show respect to your elders?"

Hide apologized again and again, while Kaneko stared away, trying not to be involved. 

_"I told him so..."_

Then, she smelled something fragrance. 

_"Is that the smell of coffee?"_

Nishio and Kaneko looked at each other at the moment, and panic struck Kaneko immediately.

* * *

 

It was that ghoul from yesterday. Touka called him Nishiki. So does that means he's Nisho Nishiki, Kaneko thought. She held her bag closely, remembering the pain that he inflicted yesterday. She thought of running immediately, but what would happen to Hide if she did that?

"Hey, what's wrong man?" Hide raised his brow, looking at her Kaneko's reaction.

"Why don't you guys come in." Nishiki sighed, standing from his chair. "So she's with you, Nagachika?"

"Yeah, she's Kaneko, we were friends ever since we were kids." 

"Is that right? So you are Kaneko..."

Nishiki walked towards Kaneko, a sinister smile crept along his lips. Standing before her, Kaneko felt as if she was trapped.

"I'm a second year from the pharmaceutical department. My pleasure to meet you, Kaneko-chan."

"I-It's nice to meet you..." Kaneko swallowed, trying hard not to look at him. 

A smug look appeared and quickly faded as he turned to Hide.

"So Nagachika, you're here for the materials? Hold on a second."

"Ah, thanks, Nishio-san! I need the disc from last year's festival."

As Nishiki checked through the drawers, he glanced through the discs and shook his head. 

"Hm, Nahachika, help me check through the shelves. It should be in a green case."

"Ah, okay!"

"And that side...Kaneko, you try look over there." 

"Eh?"

Kaneko was having trouble believing what Nishiki had just told her. Wasn't he trying to murder the hell out of her for entering his territory yesterday?

"C'mon, it's more efficient with more people. Get a move on."

"Okay..."

Was Nishiki a good guy? Kaneko couldn't tell. She followed what they were doing and searched the area where Nishiki pointed to. After a while, the place was a mess and they still hadn't find anything resembling a green case of sorts. Nishiki stared out of the window, in deep thought. Hide and Kaneko sat on the floor, the piles of materials laid before them. 

"Hm...I guess I must have brought it home."

"For real!" Hide groaned, shaking his head. "oh man..."

"I said I was sorry..." Nishiki turned, arranging some of the stuff up. "How about this, we can go get it now at my house."

"Eh, to your house?"

"It's better to do it before we forget, isn't it?"

"That's true..." Hide nodded, looking at his watch. "Oh well, at least I can go home in time."

Kaneko was wary at this plan. it was suspicious enough that he wanted to go to his house with him. 

"Sorry, Kaneko, I'm going on to his house! You can go home first."

Kaneko knew how Nishiki was really like. It was just him putting up a facade to trick other people by being a normal, docile person. Behind that mask is a ghoul that is ready to kill.

_"I can't let Hide go alone. I need to go."_

"Is it okay that I go will you, Hide?"

"No, you need to get some rest. Besides, Nishio-senpai and I are going to do some guys stuff..."

Kaneko stared straight at Hide, her face full of worry and fear. Hide became silence, wondering what happened between the two. They didn't met somewhere, did they.

"It's okay if she comes along." Nishio sighed, talking his phone out. "Besides, I'm just going to give you the disc, you can hang out after that. Now, excuse me while I make a call..."

Kaneko watched Nishiki walk to a corner, talking in a hushed tone as the call got through. Hide sighed and tapped her shoulder and whispered.

"Hey...why do you want to go? It's not like you..."

"Well...I just wanted to spend more time with you. It's been a while since I saw you. Plus, I need to help you with your notes."

Hide watched as Kaneko scratched her head in embarrassment. She had her hand on her chin when she said that, giving him a reason to believe that there was something more to it. But Hide kept quiet.

"Yeah...I do need a lot of help with those...Asian History is horrible."

"Haha, yes." Kaneko chuckled as she stood up, stretching her arms. "Hide...are you good friends with this senpai?"

"Hmm, from all the time I have spoke to him...I'll get this uneasy feeling from him. That's it."

Kaneko nodded, as Hide walked over to talk to Nishiki. She began to think about all the ghouls she was meeting. Why were they all appearing around her? No, it was that they were already here from the beginning. She was the one who stepped into their world, even though she had no choice in that manner. 

Kaneko followed behind Hide and Nishiki, talking the route to his house. Along the way, Nishiki decided to treat them taiyaki, which shocked Kaneko.

_"Why? He knows that he can't eat this."_

Kaneko wanted to vomit when Nishiki passed the taiyaki to her. The scent along gave her the urge. 

"So, Kaneko, you're not with the managing committee?"

"Y-Yes, I'm not with that sort of thing..."

"Seems like you are the opposite of Nagachika here...who likes festivals too much."

"Enough of me, Nishio-senpai! How about you?"

"Not really. I do it because of what I can gain from it, like the connections you can make with other people that is only available in the committee." Nishiki unwrapped his own taiyaki. "When you graduate, the connection you have gained are valuable for the future."

"Wow, guess you had that all plan out."

"If someone cannot plan out that far, they won't be able to have a good life." 

Kaneko wasn't paying attention to the conversation, but to how Nishiki was eating the Taiyaki. Ghouls couldn't take normal food, but Nishiki just swallowed the chunk he ate, even enjoying it in the process. Was he pretending now?

"Hm...sweet and crispy."

"Yeah, the store here is good! Hey, Kaneko, you're not eating yours?"

"Ah...I'm saving that for later. I'm not too hungry now..."

Kaneko was undoubtedly impressed by how Nishiki was acting. He was acting like a perfectly normal human. No one would ever suspect of him being a ghoul, not even Hide. The fact that he has successfully blend in with society shows that no one will ever suspect him, unless he somehow screws things up. Kaneko wondered if she could one day, take a bite of normal food and not puke right away.

Then, there was a band aid on Nishiki's neck. Kaneko guessed that it was from last night's fight with Touka. She did cut him up pretty well, perhaps that was the reason for the band aid, because it was too deep to heal?"

As they walked, they took a path into a nearby neighborhood. They walked into the back street, into a bend where a dead end lies. It was filled with garbage and discarded items. Hide was puzzled and Kaneko knew something was up. Before she could tell Hide, Nishiki struck first.

He gave a sharp kick, easily kicking Hide to the pile of junk and instantly knocked him out.

"HIDE!" 

Kaneko cried out, running towards Hide's collapsed body. But Nishiki grabbed her the same way he did yesterday night, by the neck. The pain was back and Nishiki didn't pull any punches as he talked.

"With that guy out...we can take our time." A murderous stare as he held Kaneko from the ground. "I didn't expect you to a student there, of all places..."

Nishiki sniffed as he stopped talking. Kaneko tried to pry his hands away, but the results were obvious.

"...Why do you have Rize's scent? That's funny." 

"L-Let-t me g-go..."

Nishiki pressed harder and his hands felt like steel as she choked. 

"Worry about yourself first...why are you so worried about that guy anyway?" Nishiki sighed, before a creepy smile turned up. Kaneko  "Ahhhh, yes, I get it. You want to eat him, don't you?!"

"...?"

"A girl like you...you could bewitch someone in so many ways." Nishiki cackled, shaking his head as if this wasn't obvious in the beginning. "The moment where you strike...where you see how their hopeless expression, the face of being betrayed. The feeling is just so simulating, isn't it?! That's why!"

"...no."

"What was that?"

"NO! I'm not like you...I won't do that-"

Nishiki stabbed Kaneko in the stomach, offering little resistance as his fingers went through like it was cutting tofu. Kaneko gagged, puking blood all over herself.

"...That's something that bitch said before. I HATE it when some junior looks down on me and says things like that. It pisses me off."

Kaneko pressed against the wound, her breathing ragged and heavy. Nishiki swiped the blood from his fingers and sighed.

"That was easy...it was like poking tofu. Well now..."

Nishiki walked to where Hide was, rubbing his stomach.

"You know, I never get how humans eat those things. It makes me sick having it in my stomach. God damn Taiyaki..."

Nishiki stuffed his finger into his mouth, forcing himself to gag and vomit. He vomited on Hide the remains of the Taiyaki, then stepped on his face.

"Ahhh....so much better." Nishiki mockingly looked down and grinned. "Opps, I got your snack dirty, so sorry missy."

* * *

 "Get your legs off him...!" Kaneko yelled, her face full of rage and fury. "He's...not food!"

"Hahaha, what are you going to do?" Nishiki stepped harder, rubbing his heel all over Hide's face. "Cry at me?"

Kaneko stood up, wobbling as she ran towards Nishiki. The ghoul dodge with ease as he sidestepped Kaneko, smiling as he kicked her again. It had so much force that she flew through the air, landing several feet away. She kneeled, holding onto her stomach as even more blood escaped. She wasn't a fighter at all, what could she possibly do against him?

Yet, she raised her head.

"Hmph. There is one thing I don't get. Why him?" Nishiki sighed, pushing his glasses up. "After all, all humans are 'food' to ghouls, like how livestock are food to them. Are you pretending to be 'friends' with some food?"

Kaneko bit her lips. She looked up, staring right at Nishiki. 

"It's not pretending!"

"Ah, let's say that is true..." Nishiki approached, the footsteps echoed as he walked. "Why someone as dangerous as him? You should know of his ability to perceive what others normally can't. Also, before coming here, he was intentionally intending to make you leave. He already sensed what I was planning."

Hide was dangerous? That have never came to her mind at all. Hide was always a good friend that is always attentive to Kaneko. Nishiki took her eye-patch off, revealing her red eye. Nishiki grinned, motioning her to get up.

"Stand up. Or would you rather I kill Nagachika instead?"

Gritting her teeth, Kaneko fought. Her throws were weak and her reflexes were so bad that Nishiki could just walk behind and push her. Nishiki taunted the little girl every time she missed, hitting her head or stomach. She was no fighter but she wanted to save Hide. If she could do something, anything to save Hide...

As she threw another punch, Nishiki sighed and pulled her in. He sneered as he launched a backhand, causing the girl to fly back as she landed among the planks and metal sheets, causing a mess all over. Her head was bleeding and her sight was blurred, Kaneko could hear Nishiki talk as she got up. Every breath she took, her stomach would bleed even more.

"Well, it's not fun when I reveal my  _kagune_ so early..." Nishiki laughed, clapping his hands. "Don't say that I'm bullying you now...it's the survival of the fittest."

As Nishiki approached, Kaneko couldn't budge her body. She could only stare as he walked past Hide's figure, then he stopped.

"Hm...?" Nishiki looked down, to see Hide holding onto his pants. "Heh...is he playing possum or is this by reflex? Either way..."

"Time for him to go. Nice knowing you...Nagachika."

* * *

 

_Time seemed to went slow as Kaneko watched Nishiki raise his foot. Hide was going to die. It was her fault. She could not save him._

_"Yes, it was your fault."_

_Rize patted the girl on the back, pulling her head to face her. It was the same Rize, but this time her eyes were red._

_"This Nishiki boy is going to kill your best friend."_

_Kaneko nodded, tears streamed. Rize hugged her, comforting her._

_"It's okay, you are weak. If you had the courage to give in to your ghoul side...you can save him."_

_Rize touched the side of her red eye, admiring the color. Wiping the tear away, Rize smiled. It was that same smile Kaneko saw when Rize attacked her. That predatory smile._

_"You have to accept me."_

_"You have to love me."_

_"You have to...bare everything to me."_

_Kaneko nodded as Rize took her by the chin. They kissed, as if establishing their contract._

_"Good, my dear Kaneko."_

* * *

 

Touka was observing the situation, passing by the neighbourhood when she saw Nishiki together with Kaneko and Hide. She saw everything Nishiki did from a distance, how he knocked Hide out and how he slowly tortured Kaneko. She wanted to jump in, but Nishiki had the upper hand. Touka dialed a number as she watched, controlling her impulses.

"Yomo-san, I'm busy for the moment...mind telling the boss that I'll be late for work?"

...

"Thanks."

Touka closed her cell and felt a surge of power coming from the direction where Kaneko was. 

Kaneko rushed for Nishiki as she yelled, her voice hoarse and weak. Both Touka and Nishiki saw the claw that protruded from her back. They were reminded of Rize instantly. Then the claw became two, then three. She constantly barraged Nishiki with blows that he could barely deflect, forcing him into a corner. As Nishiki retaliated, Kaneko took him by his leg, gouging his body with the claws.

"AHHHHRGHHH IT HURTSSSS STOPSTOPSTOP!!"

Nishiki's plea somehow had gotten through, as she threw him to the building. Nishiki crashed, his body slumped against the wall. He couldn't believe it, that the kagune that pierced him so easily reminded him of Rize. 

Kaneko won against Nishiki, somehow. She didn't believe it at all, breathing hard as Nishiki passed out. But she did it, a sad smile as she looked the limp body. 

She turned to Hide, holding onto her stomach as she walked. Her red eye throbbed with every step she took. It took every fiber in her body to resist the temptation. The smell of blood was calling to her, but she was denying it. She kneeled beside Hide, wiping the mess Nishiki made with her sleeve. As she wiped with one hand, she clawed her thigh with her other hand. The pain kept her sanity in place. 

When she was done, she looked at the claws. It looked like the one Rize had pierced her with that time. She thought of the knife she used.

_It would be more effective than a kitchen knife._

_Yes. It's the perfect weapon._

_I'm sorry, Hide._

_I need...to..do..this._

Kaneko raised one of the claws, putting it to her neck. It felt warm, touching the claw. 

At that moment Touka jumped from where she was, striking the claws with her own kagune. Touka focused and from her back a crystallized wing formed. Kaneko felt a sharp pain as Touka shattered her claws. The shock knocked the girl out, with Touka holding onto her in her arms.

"What do you think you are doing! Dammit!"

Touka laid her on the ground, removing her hoodie. Her shirt was drenched in blood and sweat, sticking to the wound. Her wound wasn't closing well, was it due to the wound? Touka bit one of her finger, letting the blood drip into Kaneko's mouth. It was slow, but her wound started to recover. However, she needed to consume flesh to recover fully.

"She needs to eat...oh great, him." Touka turned, just remembering about Nishiki. He already disappeared, leaving a trail of blood behind. Touka didn't had the time to be concern, with that wound, Nishiki was less than a threat now. Touka took her cellphone out, dialing the same number she called just now. "Yomo-san? It's me. I need a car now. It's...complicated, okay? It's at the area I mentioned to you, thanks."

"...How is it possible for her to endure?" Touka stared at the girl. 

The car came soon, Kaneko and Hide were brought to Anteiku. 

* * *

 

Hide was brought to a room to rest, with some injuries that needed to be cleaned and bandage.

For Kaneko, she was brought to another room, wrapped in a blanket. Touka had requested to be alone with her as she tended to her wounds. Yoshimura obliged her, leaving with the man called Yomo, who brought them here. 

Touka fed the girl again. She stayed by Kaneko's side until she had to leave, allowing Yoshimura to take care of her. 

And finally, Kaneko woke up the next morning. Her body had healed, although her stomach was still hurting from the abuse she took. She opened her eyes, resting on a sofa. It was a place that smells familiar, but she didn't know where. She sat up, her stomach hurting as she moved too quickly. Someone even given her a blanket to use.

"Ahh..."

Her hoodie was removed, replaced by some shirt that she never wore before. It was rather large for her size. She lifted up her shirt, revealing the bandages on her stomach. She arranged the blanket and looked around, the smell bothering her. 

"Ah, you're awake."

The door opened, revealing the manager from Anteiku. 

"This is the second floor of Anteiku, if you are confused. Touka and the others brought you here."

Then it struck her. 

"I-Is Hide here also?"

"...Follow me then, he's just next time."

Kaneko followed the manager out, going over to next door as he opened the door for her. Kaneko smiled the best she could, seeing her friend well and alive. But she didn't step into the room. Instead, she looked at the manager.

"T-Thank you, manager. For taking care of Hide and me." Kaneko bowed slightly. "I realize that someone fed me when I was asleep. When I woke up...the hunger was gone. Did...did I really need to..."

"There is only a way to satisfy the hunger...you must also know that after what you have gone through." The manager opened his eyes, revealing his red eye. he was serious, like a father chiding a child. "Even if you had managed to control your hunger back then, you would have ripped through your friend or some innocent bystander next time you were hungry."

The manager patted Kaneko's shoulder, whispering into her ear.

"Please realize the 'type' of person you have become."

"I know...I don't want to hurt my friend or anyone. But I can't stay with Hide...or survive in the ghoul's world."

Kaneko rubbed her eyes, covering the tears. 

"I don't know what to do...because I don't belong to neither place...as a human or ghoul."

"Neither?" The manager smiled, walking to Hide's side. "I believe...you're mistaken. You're both a ghoul and a human at the same time. You are someone who has two world to belong to."

Kaneko looked up at the manager. Was it really like that?

"Join our shop, Anteiku. We can teach and help you to live your life as a ghoul. Keeping your place as a human is definitely linked to that. I wish that your human side would come to understand us ghouls...and whether if we are just beasts driven by hunger."

Touka hid herself behind the wall, bringing up a tray of coffee when she heard the conversation. 

"But..."

"How about it? But first...I will teach you how to brew delicious coffee."

"...I never had a job before."

"Is that so? You will learn slowly, like how the others here did the same."

The manager's smile encouraged Kaneko. She nodded, wiping her eyes as she smiled gently. Touka went to the other room, relieved at how things came to be. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is even longer than the previous chapter. Cripes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter with a lot of Touka and some Hinami interaction.

It took a few weeks for Kaneko to adjust to her new life, now working part time at Anteiku and studying. 

Two investigators belonged to the **C** ommission of  **C** ounter  **G** houl (CCG) arrived. They stepped into the metropolis, the sun beating down on them as they walked.

They were a duo, a old man and a young, muscular man. They both wore suits and carried a briefcase that gave the impression of a salaryman. But those who knew their identify know better to get in trouble with them, especially ghouls. As investigators, they have specialized weapons in the briefcases to combat ghouls and was a force to reckon with.

"Hm...the 20th ward." The old man spoke first, rubbing his chin as he admired the architecture. "I haven't been here since the owl incident. How very nostalgic." 

"...We should find that parent and child soon." The younger man replied, which made the old man chuckle.

"Ah, yes Amon-kun." The old man grinned. "That's was why we were sent here in the first place. Let's be on our way, yes?"

"Of course, Mado-san." 

The two headed to the CCG headquarters, planning their next move.

* * *

Kaneko was learning the ropes from Touka and the manager to become a good waitress. She was hardworking but her lack of experience made it more complicated than it supposed to be. She was constantly pressured and yelled at but it was better than starving. From the day she had started work, she broke countless of plates that was magically replenished the next day she started work.

"Kaneko."

"S-sorry, Touka-san..."

Kaneko and Touka were cleaning up, where the angry waitress picked up the small pieces by hand and the timid one started sweeping the bigger ones up. Today, Touka was surprisingly calm and cool. Usually, Touka would scream Kaneko's name until there was a time she almost broke down crying. Touka was very impatient sometimes, but it gotten worse as she taught the newcomer.

"That's all." Touka sighed, stepping around the area. Looking at her cellphone, it was already late. "Well, it's time for me to go."

"Ah...see you Touka-san." Kaneko dumped the ceramic remains into the dustbin and took Touka's apron. 

"Right..." Touka breathed easy as she stretched, glad to be away from anymore crashes today. Then she leaned close to Kaneko and whispered. "Psst...later you have to help me with some stuff..."

Kaneko nodded as Touka went over to the manager. At this moment, Touka's replacement came in. A lady entered, with black long hair and a slender figure. According to the manager, her name was Irimi Kaya. She has served Anteiku way before Touka came in, which was apparently a long time ago. She was quiet but her judgement was sound whenever answers were needed. Kaneko liked her, just because she didn't reprimand her that much compared to how Touka did.

"Good evening Kaya-san!" Kaneko bowed as the waitress tied her apron, preparing for work.

"Good evening, Kaneko-chan." She smiled, taking a look at the dustbin. "Well, making progress?"

"Yes..." 

"That's good." Kaya patted her on the shoulder. "But you haven't reached the stage of making good coffee yet, work hard."

Kaya took her place at the counter as Kaneko sighed in defeat. For the rest of the day, she was clearing tables and cleaning them up, while Kaya served. At least, her crashing rate was lesser when she was cleaning up. At the end of the day, Kaneko managed to survive from any more crashes, which surprised even Kaya. She whistled as Kaneko passed the last of the plates and cup.

"Not bad, Kaneko-chan." Kaya nodded, apparently impressed. "Now then, I'll clean up with the manager. You can enjoy your well-earned rest."

"Ah...thank you." 

The manager nodded as he started wiping the cups. Kaneko scooted to the changing room. Even if the place was air-conditioned, she was already sweating from clearing up all the extra mess she created. She looked at herself in the mirror, touching her stomach. The wound left a mark where Nishiki struck her. The mark was barely noticeable, but the pain came back sometimes to remind her of the incident.

Clapping her face, she changed in her outdoor clothes that consisted of a hooded top and short pants and took her bag with her. She went upstairs, already late for her meeting with Touka. She would sometimes stayed at Anteiku to sleep, mainly tutoring Touka whenever she needed help.

* * *

 

Kaneko went upstairs, keeping it down as she walked to Touka's room. Knocking on her door, Touka's strangled reply came and Kaneko entered.

Touka's room was simple, it looked like a room of a simple high schoolgirl. But the occupant was anything but simple. She was a ghoul after all. Touka was lying on the floor, her face was covered with a book. Kaneko closed the door as she entered, wondering what was Touka up to. From what she could see, not much at all. Touka had her music on, blasting at a high volume that she was tired listening to. Kaneko could hear it from where she was standing.

"Grrr..."

"...Touka-san?" Kaneko dropped her bag and placed it on the table as she approached Touka.

"Grrrrrr...."

Touka slammed the book on the floor. With all the scattered papers all over the floor, Kaneko was surprised she didn't explode in a rage after the long day at work.

"Kaneko, come here."

"Um...you don't mind..?"

"Just come.

Thus they began the tutoring session. Kaneko sat on Touka's lap, and Touka watched over Kaneko's shoulder as she began to teach. Touka would write whatever she needed to take note in a notebook right next to her. She could smell Kaneko's scent, with mostly sweat and a little blood mixed in it.

Touka was reluctant to do this at first, being so close to Kaneko like this. After the incident with Nishiki, she had sworn not to get too close to Kaneko. But her job required her to do so and there was never a day that she was not with the girl. But after a week of teaching her, it slowly turned to annoyance then to a fit of anger one day after work. Touka held up Kaneko in the changing room, forcing her back to the locker as Touka confronted her. 

Touka was speechless as the girl apologised again. She hated how weak Kaneko was as a ghoul. She hated how weak she felt whenever she was near Kaneko. It was a feeling that gnawed at her.

She had asked Kaya before, being the elder with experience. Coughing up a scenario, Kaya was trying not to smile as Touka finished her story.

"If your 'friend' is acting that way, my answer is that your 'friend' likes or cares about that person. It's a way to be affectionate, though it's the wrong way to go about." Kaya smiled, patting Touka's hand. "That 'friend' needs to be more gentle to let that person understand. I cannot say that it is love...but it is possible after all."

Touka groaned as she saw the look on Kaya's face. 

And back at the locker room, Touka wondered if she should have done this somewhere else. They were still in their underwear and the worse thing that could happen was someone entering the room at this very moment. Kaneko kept quiet when Touka stared. It was already embarrassing enough for her. 

"Touka-san...could we get changed first?" 

Touka finally did something, bringing Kaneko into a hug. Then, their faces were so close to each other, it was obvious what happened next. 

A muffled moan was stifled as Touka locked her lips and fingers around Kaneko's. The girl was too surprised to react to this sudden development. A minute, then two, Touka finally let go as the two catches their breath. It felt warm, nice, and the taste of coffee was there. 

"W-Wha...Touka-san..."

"...Oh, quiet."

They could feel their heart beating, their chests pushing against each other, though Kaneko's had already won by a landslide if size was taken into consideration. 

Their silence was interrupted as Kaya knocked on the locked door. Touka yelled that they would be done soon. They changed out into their civilian attire, not talking as they left Anteiku together. But they held their hands as they walked. The tension between them suddenly faded away like that.

* * *

 

"Touka-san...? Touka-san."

"Hm? Oh..."

"You're spacing out...do you want me to explain again?"

"Ah...it's okay. I'm tired from all that studying." Touka rested her head on Kaneko's shoulder. She started sniffing, taking a glance at the open space in her hoodie. "Huh, you're not wearing an undershirt?"

"W-Wha, Touka-san!" 

Somehow, Touka had opened up a bit more to Kaneko after that incident. Still, Kaneko cannot fathom why Touka did that to her in the locker room. She wanted to ask but she had a feeling that Touka would just tease her. 

"Oh, I have a call. 'cuse me."

Kaneko moved away as Touka walked out of the room, talking to her friend from school. Leaving her in the room, Kaneko sniffed herself. She does stink of sweat. 

"Ugh, I didn't bring a change of clothes...should I go home now?"

_"Thanks, Yoriko. Yup, see you tomorrow."_

Touka entered as she closed her cellphone, looking at Kaneko sniffing her clothes. Touka crossed her arms, watching the girl getting flustered as she tried to explain herself. 

"...Help yourself to the bathroom." Touka chuckled as she went out again. "I'm going to get some coffee for us."

Touka went out again, while Kaneko flustered over nothing. She took up Touka's offer, taking a towel and a shirt from her closet.  The bathroom was on the other side on the second floor, which was quite spacious for its size. The manager had certainly thought of everything. 

It had the essentials, which Kaneko helped herself to. She ignored the feeling in the stomach as she bathed, the urge to eat something building up.

Touka waited as she brought two cups of coffee up, dropping a sugar cube in Kaneko's under the instructions of the manager. She hated the idea but she could not refuse her boss after all. She stirred the cup and checked through her notes while she waited. Kaneko entered the room after a while, wiping her hair dry with the shirt on. She had her hoodie with her, but not wearing it because of the smell.

"Looks good." Touka pointed at the shirt. "You can wash that and return it to me if you want, I have spares."

"Thanks...oh, coffee?" 

"Hm, thank the boss."

Kaneko sat down and took a sip. It was somehow refreshing, like her hunger was being suppressed.

"...Kaneko, when was the last time you have eaten." Touka watched Kaneko as she took another sip. 

"I didn't eat...much after the incident." Kaneko smiled, rubbing her chin as she put the cup down. "The manager was reminding me the other day."

"I see..." 

Touka was sure that she was still avoiding eating human flesh. They resumed the study session after they drain the coffee, working into the night until Kaneko fell asleep. Touka followed suit as soon as she was done with her notes, tossing a blanket over her tutor before going in bed. 

* * *

 

The next day, Kaneko started her part-time job in the afternoon, after a long morning of lectures and catching up to do. Yoshimura was waiting for her as she reached just in time for her shift, smiling at the girl entering the cafe. Touka smiled as Kaneko walked past, reminding her what happened in the morning. They had to shower together, rushing to get their schools before being late. Kaneko was adamant on closing her eyes when she walked into the wall. 

Having changed to her working attire and her eye-patch in place, Kaneko met the manager at the pantry, having prepared a set of tools for brewing coffee. She blinked as Yoshimura started demonstrating how to brew a good cup of coffee for. 

...

It was her turn to try and Kaneko was shaking the entire time she was pouring water in, trying to remember what the manager was teaching her.  

"Slowly and calmly, pour the water while making a circle." 

"O...Okay."

After the ordeal was over, she took a taste test of her finished coffee. As expected, the taste was not up to standard.

"...It's quite different from yours, Youshimura-san." Kaneko sighed, expecting this result. "Compared to you, it's not the same..."

"...Remember, coffee is something you have to put effort into, so the taste will vary greatly."  Yoshimura had a smile as he patted the girl on the shoulder. "People are the same, there's no need to be impatient. Keep at it."

"Okay..."

"I'm heading out out the front for a while. If you have any questions, Touka-chan will help you if there's anything you want to ask."

Kaneko nodded, staring at the cup of coffee she made. Youshimura watched her, then spoke again.

"There's an important thing to remember."

"Yes?"

"Anteiku isn't just a cafe. It is also a place where the ghouls of the 20th ward can gather."

 _"Ghoul customers?"_ Kaneko couldn't help but swallow nervously.  _"Have I been serving ghouls also?"_

"There is no need to be that worried." Yoshimura walked out, with Kaneko following from behind. "Even with ghoul customers, we have human customers coming in from time to time. You should try to give them the best service you can."

"....Then, since ghouls have to hide from society...wouldn't it be dangerous if there are human customers coming in?" Kaneko looked around the place as they stepped into the counter, where Touka was serving a few customers.

"Since we have to live in the world by concealing ourselves, it is important that we learn several things."

"Personality, Mannerism...to the casual gestures that people make and the significance of those actions, and finally arriving to how to eat like them...as far as we ghouls are concerned, humans are like living textbooks."

Kaneko was astounded, hearing the manager spoke so highly of humans. Yet he sounded sad and distant.

"Besides that...I really like humans."

_"...He like humans? In what way? He sounds so...sad."_

"Oh, before I forget." Yoshimura coughed, sounded serious all of the sudden. "Whether if is a trunk or a attach case, if a human customers comes in with a large case like that, please inform me secretly."

"Um, why?"

"I'll explain that in due time. But for now, please do as I say."

Kaneko nodded as the manager left to prepare the next batch of coffee. Kaneko stepped out of the counter and noticed Touka calling her. Taking a look, she saw a familiar face grinning at her.

"H-Hide?"

"Kaneko! I'm here because you told me were working here. But most of the time I came, the manager told me you were working the night shift!" In that silly jacket again, Hide was grinning from left to right as Kaneko approached. "Hey, looking good! Got to put those female charms to use, you know!"

"Ah, come on..." Kaneko blushed, while Hide gave a thumbs up. To Touka's annoyance, she started to stare daggers in Hide's direction. "O-Oh, Hide, how about ordering something if you're staying?"

"A cappuccino!"

"Okay, a cappuccino." Jotting that down on her notepad.

Then Hide pulled at Touka's shirt, whispering for both waitresses to hear. 

"Touka-chan, would you mind making it for me...?"

"Oh...okay..." Touka nodded, keeping her face as straight as possible. "Please wait for a moment..."

Before Touka could walk away, Hide yelled again.

"AH! That's right, Touka-chan! I came here to today to thank you!"

"Um, thank her?"

"Oh Kaneko, you forgot? She's the one who nursed us back to health! I wanted to buy something but I figured that it would be the best if I thanked her in person!"

"Ah...the car accident..." Kaneko nodded, almost forgetting the story the manager had told Hide. 

The story was that Nishiki was heavily injured, causing him to be hospitalized while the two of them suffered from minor injuries. Touka was there at the time, so she had nursed them back to health. The driver was said to be sleeping behind the wheel, causing the accident. At least, that was how the manager explained to Hide.

"To be honest, I couldn't remember much, but I could feel Touka-chan was at my side the whole time! I know! Let me treat you to lunch, that's the least i could repay you, Touka-chan!"

Touka only nodded as her patience reached her limit. Kaneko followed her to the counter. She watched how Touka prepared the coffee, seeing how focused she was as she poured the water in. Kaneko could smell the aroma as she poured the water. Then, when it was done, Touka pushed the cup to her, passing a cup of steamed milk.

"Here, you do the art."

"Eh...?"

"Do it."

Kaneko did what she was told, drawing a amateurish picture of a cat on the top layer. Kaneko brought the cup of to Hide, who was staring at the cup. She wasn't sure if it was because he was dumbfounded by the bad art or he was too happy to talk, but Hide was quiet the whole time as he looked at the cup like an idiot. Making her way to the counter, Touka whispered to her as she entered.

"...So, did he find out?"

"No, he looked...pretty happy."

"No, I'm not talking about the coffee. I'm talking about you, about you being a ghoul."

"...huh?"

"...If he finds out by any chance that you are a ghoul, well..." Touka grimly looked at Kaneko, doing a slicing motion across her throat. "I'll kill him."

"N-No..."

Touka was dead serious, her eyes didn't betray her at all. Kaneko was, however, worried.

"I rather keep this from you..." Touka sighed, glancing at Hide, who took a sip. "But, as it stands, I needed to get this off my chest."

"You still remembered when you gave that fatal wound to Nishio, right?" Touka pointed at her stomach. "He's been missing since then and no one have saw him. But who says that you two are still safe, if he is out there plotting to take revenge?

Kaneko looked as if Nishiki stabbed her again the stomach. 

"I cannot say for the sure that the guests in the cafe would behave themselves. Though I am sure that the regular customers won't do such a thing." Touka jabbed her thumb in the direction of a rugged man, sipping into his coffee as he watched Hide. "There's a example already..."

"Anyway, you're responsible for your friend. Okay?" 

"...Yes."

"Treat it like a matter of life or death. If there comes one day..." Touka made the motion again, causing the girl to cringe. "If you're found out, I'll kill him."

Touka regretted saying that, throwing such a huge bomb at Kaneko. The two were quiet as they worked, Touka had the feeling that Kaneko wanted to cry, glancing at her trembling hands. After a while, Hide got up and thanked Touka for that cute little cat she drew on the cappuccino and the marvelous coffee that he had.

'Kaneko! What's with the long face?" He raised his eyebrow as Kaneko didn't even manage to notice him. "What's wrong? Jealous of Touka-chan?"

"I'm just...thinking." Kaneko shook her head, managing a smile as she rubbed her chin. Hide kept quiet as Kaneko passed him the change. "Here you go, Hide."

"Cheer up, next time I'll drink one of your special coffee!" Hide threw a thumbs up. "See you at Kamii!"

Kaneko waved goodbye as Hide left. She thought about what Touka said as she worked. What she said was true, her eyes were dead serious for the whole time she talked. The question was, can she actually act like a human? Can she act without letting others know that she's a ghoul? She couldn't even have a proper meal with Hide, how is she going to do that, act like a human.

Cleaning the plates and cups, it was closing time soon when Kaneko looked at the clock. Touka left at some point, leaving her alone at the sink. With the pile of plates and cups, the manager entered as she was going to start on the pile. He smiled as he knocked on the door, distracting Kaneko.

"Kaneko-chan, you must be tired."

"Ah...it's okay. I'm going to finish up here..."

"Could you stop that for now and come upstairs with me for a bit?"

"Sure...?"

* * *

 Touka was waiting as Kaneko and the manager entered the pantry. She was still dressed in her waitress outfit, minus the black vest. Kaneko noticed a plate of sandwiches on the table, wondering what is it for. 

"Um...what's the sandwich for?"

"Today, we'll begin the lesson for living as a ghoul." Yoshimura gestured towards the sandwiches and took one in his hand. "Ghouls who lives in the human world are taught this first. Please watch and observe."

Yoshimura took the sandwich and bite on it. Kaneko watched as the manager chewed, showing no signs of nausea. In fact, the manager looked perfectly fine as he swallowed down. Kaneko couldn't believe what she was looking. Was there a magic trick to let ghouls eat normal food?

"What do you think?" The manager smiled, showing no signs of displeasure.

"...I couldn't tell. You look perfectly fine."

"Hm. Here, try it yourself."

Kaneko approached the plate, standing next to Touka. She leaned against the wall, avoiding eye contact. Kaneko took a piece of sandwich up, swallowing her fears as she looked at the food. She took a bite and immediately tasted garbage and whatever waste product she could think of. Touka pulled a bag out as Kaneko puked her lunch and the sandwich out, the taste of stomach acid lingering in her mouth.

"Are you okay, Kaneko-chan?"

"...It's...it's horrible. I mean...the taste is just too horrible...the bread taste like sponge and the meat tasted..."

"Ah, she tasted it." The manager snickered while Touka just grinned at Kaneko, who had finished puking.

"W-What's so funny?"

"Well, Kaneko, one usually does not say it outright that its awful. Your cover is blown already." Touka chuckled as she patted the girl on the back, easing the pain in her stomach. "You're doing it wrong."

"That's correct. The trick to eat human food is to drink it and not taste it." Yoshimura explained. "When you eat, the taste will spread and causing you to feel nauseous. It is better to take a bite and swallow it so that the taste does not spread. You should take about ten bites, letting others to hear you chewing then make a pleased expression. Of course, that is the hardest to achieve."

Kaneko wiped her mouth as she looked at the sandwich in disgust. She put the food back on the plate, suppressing the urge to vomit again.

"When you manage to swallow your meal, remember to vomit the food back up before it has time to digest. If not, your health will deteriorate quickly."

"Thank you, Yoshimura-san..."

"How about you, Touka-chan?"

"Ah...I'll pass. I had enough practice recently..."

Kaneko stared at the plate as she thought about how ghouls have to practise just to mingle with the humans. Can she really do it? To be able to eat with Hide when they are hanging out?

"Are you worried about whether you can do it properly, Kaneko-chan?" The manager smiled, patting her on the head. "But with practise, soon you can enjoy lunch with your friends."

"T-Thank you. I'll do my best, manager."

Yoshimura took out a small box, pulling out a small sugar cube and showed her/

"I have a present for you." Yoshimura let Kaneko touch the cube. "I believe that the idea of eating human still repulses you. This sugar cube will help with that."

"...It's brown." Kaneko looked at the cube, examining it. 

"Hahaha...yes, I made this for you. On the outside, it looks normal, but on the inside, it's a bit different. If you put this in your coffee, it should curb your hunger."

"I see..." 

Kaneko thought about asking the manager how he managed to make the sugar cube. She decided not to as she passed the cube back. Knowing about it won't make it any better. 

"But know this, having this cube only curbs your hunger. You have to eat eventually. It is impossible for that cube to sustain you. After all, a constant supply of 'food' is essential for us ghouls. When the time arises, you need to eat."

"...

_"When the time comes, huh?"_

* * *

Kaneko was teaching Touka again today, this time on a more simpler subject. In fact, she was already done half an hour in. She was resting in Touka's room, lazy to walk home.

Touka chatted on the phone, talking to her friend from school. She remembered the person's name, Yoriko, was it?

It was one of those rare sights of Touka not being moody and angry but smiling and enjoying herself. Kaneko avoided a flying pillow as Touka caught her staring.

"Ok Yoriko, I'll see you at school."

The moment she hung up, Touka went to take the pillow. Kaneko was waiting for Touka to finished her call, taking this chance to ask her for advice.

"Touka-san."

"What is it?"

Kaneko thought about how she was going to phrase the question. But Touka had figured her out, as she sat down next to Kaneko, dumping the pillow back onto the bed.

"I'm not sure I can help with your problems.This is something you need to 'overcome'."

"But no matter what...the idea of eating someone..."

"It's something you have to get used to." Touka sighed. She took a peek into the hoodie, this time covered up. "Back when I was still living alone, I fought for my next meal. There was no choice in the matter at all. It was either us or them."

"Us?"

"I had a younger brother." Touka started to cuddle Kaneko as she had her arms wrapped around her stomach. "He was as tall as you the last I saw him. He liked it when I did this with him..."

"I see...I'm sure he's fine."

"...Maybe. But in the end, you have to accept the fact that you need human flesh. Don't forget the suffering you went through as you starve yourself. You might not be able to endure that pain again."

"I got it...thank you, Touka-san."

"Hmmm. Let me stay like this for a while, 'kay?"

"As long as you don't try anything funny..."

"I might..."

"H-Hey where are you touching!"

"I want to find out your secret...!"

"W-Wait!"

* * *

A tired Kaneko sighed as she took her place at the counter, her chest still feeling the effects from last night's massage. Touka was so aggressive that Kaneko thought she might eat her too.

Fortunately, that was not the case. Unfortunately, she had a hard time changing.

Kaneko took the tools out to practice her coffee-making skills, sighing as the taste was still as poor as ever. 

"Practice, practice..."

Outside, two female customers arrived before the cafe. One was a mother, with her daughter that clinged onto her as they walked here.

They both wore similar dresses, but the mother had her hair tied up on a braid, while her daughter's nicely reached the neck, with a hairband that kept it neat and tidy.

"Hm, the shop seems lively today."

"Yeah mom..."

The bell rang as the shop door opened. Kaneko stopped what she was doing, bowing immediately.

"Welcome!"

Kaneko greeted the two as they entered. The mother smiled at Kaneko as the door closed behind them.

"Ah, a new worker?"

"Yes! I'm Kaneko, nice to meet you."

"My, Yoshimura-san really hired a cute waitress." The mother giggled as Kaneko blushed slightly at that compliment. "I'm Fueguchi, and this my daughter, Hinami. Come Hinami, say hello."

"...!"

Her daughter suddenly used her mother as a cover, shying away as she clinged onto her. She was shorter than Kaneko but give her a few years, she might even be taller. Kaneko smiled and waved to her.

"Hello, Hinami-chan."

"...hello."

Touka came down as Kaneko chatted with Fueguchi, talking about her experience in Anteiku. 

"Oh, Ryouko-San, Hinami."

"Hi, Touka-chan." The mother smiled as she waved back at Touka. "I was just talking to the new waitress."

"Ah, is that so? The manager is waiting for you on the 2nd floor. Go on up."

"Alright, thank you Touka-chan." Fueguchi nudged at Hinami, who waved at Kaneko. "See you again, Kaneko-chan."

The two watched them go upstairs, hearing their footsteps as they climbed. Touka joined Kaneki at the counter.

"Are they ghouls?" 

"Yeah. They are only here to meet with the manager."

"Oh...I thought they were here for coffee." Kaneko was already preparing the next batch of coffee. "Mrs Fueguchi wanted a cup from me, so..."

"...Ah, I'll handle that."

Kaneko looked around the shop as Touka took over her duty. There wasn't anyone around at this time of the day, which puzzled Kaneko.

"...There's no one around now, couldn't they talk here?"

"They're here to pick up the 'package'."

"Package?" Kaneko tilt her head.

"...Meat, you know? The same package that the manager passed to you before."

"Ah...but why?"

Touka paused what she was doing and sighed.

"They are the same as you. They can't hunt for themselves."

"I see...they can't hunt..."

Kaneko kept quiet as she watched Touka prepare the next batch, observing how she did it. Pouring a cup, Touka passed it for Kaneko to taste test.

"Here you go."

Kaneko took a sip. The taste was not as good as the manager's, but there was a certain flavour to it that impressed Kaneko. 

"Hinami, it's dangerous..."

Hinami jumped down from the steps, taking a spin. Kaneko was watching as she sipped her coffee, where Hinami immediately stopped and stood rooted at the spot. Only when her mother joined her, she clinged onto her mother.

"Ryouko-san, you wanted a cup right? It's not as good as the manager..."

"Ah...we do have the time." Ryouko smiled as she patted Hinami on the back. "Come Hinami."

Kaneko observed two as they sat at the counter. If they were ghouls, why can't they hunt? Was it possible that there were ghouls that cannot hunt? Knowing that there were ghouls like this made her question her perception on these flesh-eating creatures.

Hinami constantly shyed away from Kaneko, as if she wanted to ask something but stopped before she got say it out. In the end, the two left without Kaneko finding out Hinami's intentions.

_"She's...cute."_

Kaneko shrugged as she continued with her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I start to change the story...to what I want. 
> 
> ...yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneko goes for her first mask and more hijinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated the chapter accordingly...sorry for those that was reading the very bad draft. I'm usually typing on the phone so it's hard to track on what went wrong. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a bad day for Hide.

Hide was hiding from a rugged man that followed him from Anteiku after he left the place. He didn't know when the man started following him, but by the stroke of luck, Hide noticed him when he dropped his phone and saw the reflection of the man in a window. Something was up and he took the nearest path into the alley, trusting his instincts.

Hide weaved through the small alleyways, knowing his way around the area ever since he took his part-time job. Taking shelter in a corner, he waited until the man passed by him. From the man's angle, he could not possibly spot Hide.

Hide resisted the urge to laugh as he step out into the open streets, happily putting his headphones on as he left the man far behind in the alleyway. With the recent ghoul attacks, he was very cautious.

Back in the alley, the man who was chasing Hide had his knife out, cursing and swearing as he realized he lost his prey. 

"God dammit!"

The man yelled and cursed as he slammed the wall hard. He was lost and to rub it in, he was hungry and pissed off at the fact that the kid outsmarted him. He thought he had his next dinner already when he spotted him at Anteiku.

"I completely lost sight of that pointy-headed brat...to hell with this! Because of that bitch Rize, no one was able to eat in the area..."

As the man tried to fine a way, he stopped in his tracks. He saw a thin, old man that carried an attach case walking past the area.

His red eyes showed, his ghoul side getting the better of him. He was fine with this, even if his meal was a old man. He was so hungry that he didn't care about anything. With a prey right in front of him, he was ready to eat. 

"You're dead, old man!"

The ghoul leapt into the air, knife ready as he closed in. Before he could land a hit, the old man turned and quietly unlocked his case. In a swift turn, he sliced the ghoul into pieces.

Before the man even knew what was going on, he landed with his limbs sliced clean from his body and landed on the ground with a splat. He was bewildered, before he started screaming as the pain registered.

"My my, how foolish."

The old man was amused. He turned and started to cackle. The ghoul panicked as he realizes the old man was an investigator.

It was so obvious, the attache case and the coat. If the man had actually stopped to think why he was walking alone with a attach case, he wouldn't have been in this state. 

"Article 12, Clause 1 of the anti-ghoul act...A species, against which special precautions should be taken, known as ghouls are distinct that they are able to produce Kakugan that are shown in the eyes and Kagune that are produced outside the body."

The ghoul shivered in fear as the old man approached, kicking the knife away. He was going to die right now. No investigator would spare any ghoul if they can find one. He tried to crawl away like a worm before the man stepped on his head, clearing his throat.

"Same article, Clause 2, in the relation to the target group distinguished as 'ghouls', there are no laws that protect those individuals."

Kureo Mado, senior police investigator first class, gleefully cut the ghoul up as it cried for his life. It slowly became quiet again after Mado sliced the head off.

His partner, Koutarou Amon, police investigator first class, found him as he entered the area.

"Mado-san, sorry to keep you waiting. The information about the ghoul I got from the CCG..."

Amon looked at the mess that was before him, the dead ghoul's head and limbs that was scattered all over the ground and the lump of flesh that Mado gleefully dismembered. The screams of the ghoul and the sounds of flesh being sliced amused the senior police investigator.

"Err, what happened here?" 

"Well, I was attacked by a foolish ghoul."

"Ah, is that so? He was unlucky to have aim for you, of all people."

"This weak bastard just fell into my trap...without knowing who he was up against. Quite foolish indeed."

Amon stuffed the dead ghoul into a duffel bag, to bring it to the CCG headquarters for disposal and research purposes. Carrying the bag, Amon grunted as he got a good grip on it.

"Shall we go, Mado-san? We still have yet to reach the headquarters for the information."

"Yes, of course. I got too caught up exploring the area... Remember Amon-kun, there is also the information we need to l hear from the branch director."

As the two prepared to leave the scene of crime, Amon stopped in his tracks. He felt a presence watching them. He turned and looked at the rooftops. No one was there. Was it just him? He stared into the distance, before Mado interrupted him. 

"What is it, Amon-kun?"

"It's nothing...I thought we were being watched."

"Hm...is that so? I suppose someone who graduated from the academy gets worked up over different things."

"Hahaha...yes, I suppose my nerves are a little strained..."

The two headed for their destination. The shadow who watched them slowly emerged, taking note of the two investigators. He thought he was well hidden from them, but the young investigator actually detected him. Was it because of his good senses?

With this piece of bad news, he had to return back to Anteiku to inform the manager of this new development.

He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, headed for Anteiku as quickly as possible. 

* * *

Kaneko sighed as she practised how to make a good cup of coffee with Touka, Kaya and even Hinami staring at her.

Touka was mentoring her, making sure that she doesn't screw up as she stood next to Kaneko at the counter.

Kaya, however, had her day off today. Why was she even here looking at her practising? Then Hinami was here with her mother. Initially she was reading some sort of novel, but she got interested at what Kaneko was doing and started watching too.

Three pair of eyes was now watching how she did her job, who was sweating profusely at this sudden increase of eyes staring at her. She wished that they would actually go away before she messes up.

She had to do something...anything!

"Um...Kaya-san? Why are you here?" Kaneko turned to Kaya who smiled back. 

"Why, it's my day off. I like to hang around here. Don't worry, just do your work."

She had no retort for that as the lady continued to watch her. Nodding awkwardly, she turned to Hinami, who was watching carefully at how she poured water over the filter. 

"Um, Hinami-chan, please don't get too close. It's quite hot..."

She nodded in reply, watching the dark liquid being collected in the mug. Was it that interesting...?

"Kaneko! Pay attention !"

Kaneko was such a mess that she got distracted, ruining the batch of coffee she was preparing. Touka sighed as she took the diluted jug of coffee out from the dispenser holder. It was still 'drinkable' but it was not what the cafe will serve to its customers. 

"...I'm sorry." Kaneko sighed as Touka took a cup and tried the taste, making a disgusted expression.

"It's okay, Kaneko-chan. Practice makes perfect." Kaya smiled, patting the poor girl on the head.

"Well...at least it's passable." Touka sighed as she poured the coffee away. "Let's try again. No distractions now !"

After a whole day of trial and error, Kaneko's stomach was full of her badly made coffee. Touka poured her a cup of water, while the poor girl rested her head on the table.

She was so sick of coffee right now that the smell was enough to make her stomach churn. In hindsight, she should just have poured the coffee away...

"Hm...thanks Touka-san."

"You just have to drink the whole thing down..." Touka sighed as she sat down. "Even a ghoul would get sick if they drink the whole thing down like that. The manager even reprimanded me for this...yeesh."

"I'm..."

"Sssh. Just rest, I know you are sorry."

Touka left her to rest while she finished the rest of her shift.

Alone in the pantry, Kaneko had the wonderful company of the sink as she puked into it, emptying out the few jars full of caffeine in her stomach. She could even hear Rize giggling at her, being so silly. She went back to the sink whenever the urge came back, wondering when her stomach would be done torturing her.

A few hours later, their shifts were over, though Kaya took over for Kaneko for the remaining time while she was resting.

Kaneko was still in the pantry but have already changed out of her clothes. She covered her head with her hoodie, shielding her eyes from the light. She felt better after Ll the puking but her stomach was still in pain. 

"Feeling alright?"

Kaneko heard and felt someone patting her shoulder. She raised her head, seeing Touka's worried expression. She was in her street wear, with that jacket that she wore when she crashed on Nishio.

"Hmm...Touka-san? Yes...I'm feeling better."

"How about just crash at my place for tonight? You can't possibly walk home normally like this this."

"Huh? I can't impose on you..."

"Yeah right. Come on."

In the end, Touka forced Kaneko along, carrying her through the rooftops. It took longer than it should have because Kaneko would puke after a few minutes of jumping around the roofs. Touka patted down her back as Kaneko stopped emptying the contents of her stomach for the fourth time after they stopped. At least she managed not to puke all over Touka, which was the best she could do.

"At least you look less green." Touka chuckled as she carried her up, jumping again.

"Yeah..." Kaneko nodded as she stared at the sunset. "My stomach feels better after all that puking....urph."

"Hey!"

Reaching Touka's house, Touka let Kaneko down carefully and searched her pockets for her house key. Kaneko was surprised to see that Touka had a home of her own. Unlocking the door, Touka welcomed Kaneko in.

"Make yourself at home. I'll get something for you to drink."

Touka unlocked the door and went in, kicking her boots off and switched on the lights. Kaneko slowly took her shoes off, arranging it with Touka's. Closing the door, Kaneko made her way in. 

"Sorry to intrude..." Stepping into the living room, Kaneko took a seat at the small table in the middle of the room. Touka got two cups of water out on the table, which was the only thing she could serve.

"Well, my house is small, but make yourself at home."

The house was indeed small, but it consisted of a few rooms, one which belonged to Touka obviously. Plus there was a small kitchen and a bathroom. Kaneko took a sip of water, waiting for Touka as she changed out to something more homely. 

They passed the time by watching TV, now with the news on about the recent news of ghoul attacks. Touka switched channels immediately, an irritated expression on her. Kaneko started reading her novel, trying to kill the boredom. Touka switched channels and finally turned the TV off as she stood up. 

"Since you look better, I'll get something for you to eat."

Kaneko blinked. What did she say?

"Something to eat? Um...like?"

"...You have to ask?" Touka put her hands on her hips, wondering if Kaneko was being serious. "You need something to help you get better."

"But, Touka-san...I'm not that hungry, really."

Her stomach growled loudly at that moment. With a raised brow, Touka shrugged.

"Well, I'll feed you if I have to do it myself."

For a moment, Kaneko thought she was going outside to hunt someone. She almost moved to stop Touka when instead of the door, she walked to her fridge and rummaged through the contents. Kaneko breathed easy, thanking all the gods she could think of. Touka took something out from the fridge and started preparing it. 

Soon, 'dinner' was served. What Touka served was 'something' in the form of steak. The flesh stirred her appetite, her kakugan appearing beneath her eyepatch. The smell of blood was overwhelming as she tried not to drool. 

Kaneko swallowed and held back, not touching any of the 'steak' as Touka ate hers.

"..."

"I'm...sorry." Kaneko choked, turning away from her plate. She couldn't do it, the thought of eating someone, even in this form, is just too much for her to take.

Touka knew this might happen. She finished her meal slowly then took the appropriate measures to force Kaneko to eat.

She first cleaned her plate, washing it and gave it a good wipe while Kaneko watched her.

It felt too quiet, for Touka to not to do anything.

Next, Touka went to her room and took a towel with her when she came out. She laid the towel on the floor, then smiled at Kaneko, motioning at her to come closer. 

"Touka-san?"

Kaneko leaned forward, cautious at what Touka was trying to do. Before she could react, she was pulled down from the chair .

"Ah!" Kaneko cried out as Touka got on top of her. "Touka-san?!"

Pinning the little girl down was what she deemed the most logical option. Her ghoul side was in control, removing Kaneko's eyepatch, caressing her face slowly as she took a good look at her kakugan. Kaneko shivered at the touch, because she was scared at what Touka would do to her right now. She was defenseless. 

"A one-eyed ghoul, huh..."

Kaneko tried to struggle but Touka's strength and that glare of hers stopped her in tracks. Kaneko felt intimidated. It felt different from when she was threatened by Nishiki. Touka was treating her 'nicely', like she was restraining herself. She didn't want to try Touka's patience. The female ghoul smiled, finally getting what she wanted.

"...I just couldn't see myself doing this at all to someone I barely knew. But I did." Touka wiped the tears from Kaneko's cheeks. "No need to cry. Just think of me kissing you, ok? Although it might get a little bloody."

A smug grin. Kaneko nodded, bracing herself for impact. Touka removed Kaneko's hoodie and shirt, leaving her with her bra on. It was embarrassing but she wasn't getting her shirt back even if she begged. Touka let her hand linger on the fabric of the undergarment, before taking the untouched plate from the table.

The female ghoul took a bite from the human steak, tearing it with her teeth. She kissed Kaneko, feeding her slowly. There was no rush. Touka wanted the girl to get used to this sensation. It was alright for her to eat.

Finally, Kaneko swallowed the first intake of flesh. The taste was invigorating and she licked her lips.

"Tasty, isn't it?"

"Um...yes."

"Good. The next one..."

Round after round of kissing, the steak was gone. Touka could even relax her hold on Kaneko, as she got tired of holding her arms and made herself more comfortable.

Surprisingly, the floor didn't had a single bloodstained on it, since the female ghoul expected it to be more messy. Touka got up as she wiped her mouth, while Kaneko stare at Touka. 

"Kaneko." Touka sat down, passing the shirt back to Kaneko.

"What is it, Touka-san?"

"Call me Touka." 

"Eh?" Kaneko pushed her head through the collar. She blinked, wondering what she just said. "Um...sorry?"

"What? I want you to call me Touka."

It took a while. Touka watched blandly at Kaneko as she became flustered. Then, as if a miracle happened, Kaneko whispered into Touka's ears.

"T-Touka-chan."

Touka grinned. She was glad that Kaneko was willing to open up. Today was a success, in Touka's opinion.

"Fine, I guess it's acceptable."

They smiled at each other. After that, they cleaned up the place and took a bath together. Touka's bathroom was fairly small, but it was big enough for them to go in together. They soaked in the small bathtub, enjoying the hot water as they leaned back to back.  

"Hm..." Kaneko almost dozed off when Touka splashed some water on her. "Wha?! ...Oh."

"Don't fall asleep now." 

"Ahaha...ok." 

After a minute of silence, Touka cleared her throat.

"Kaneko?"

"Hm, Touka-chan?"

"Do you still hate the fact that you became a ghoul?"

"...Well, I won't be this close to you if I wasn't one now."

"Cheeky."

"B-But, that's the truth! Without you, I..."

Kaneko stopped, talking about this reminded her about the incident with Nishio.

Touka saved her twice that time and both times she cried and wished that she never had became a ghoul. But what about people like Touka or the manager? She never considered their feelings.

"At least you are honest." Touka sighed, stretching as she looked up at the light. "If you want to know, the reason I helped you was because...you reminded of me."

"Of you?"

"Of what I was when I was still very young. The manager was there for me back then and now...I saw that I could help you like what the manager did for me. Plus, the first I saw you, I thought you were pretty cute."

Kaneko grinned as she rested her head on Touka's back. It was so warm, the two of them being together like this.

* * *

 

A couple of days later, at Anteiku...

"A mask?"

Kaneko looked at the manager, who suddenly raised the topic of her getting her own personal mask, although she had no idea what it meant. What did the manager mean?

"Yes, I think it is about time for you to have a mask of your own. We all carry one."

"Okay..."

Kaneko imagined about her wearing a mask. She could only think of those pollution masks, which was most probably not what the manager meant at all.

 

In fact, she would probably just look weird.

As Touka entered the room, the manager immediately called her over.

"Touka-chan."

"Yes?"

"Could you bring Kaneko-chan to get her mask done during your next day off?"

"Er...my day off? But..."

The manager chuckled, turning to look at the confused girl. 

"If she goes alone, she would most probably get lost on the way there and if Uta-kun comes to get her, I think she would be too frightened to go alone with him."

"That's true..." Touka crossed her arms, weighing her options as Kaneko approached the two. "But...why does she need a mask now?"

"...I heard something from Yomo-kun." The manager's tone became serious as he spoke quietly. 

"Yomo-san?"

"Two investigators have been seen in our ward."

Touka tensed up immediately and nodded.

"If the situation is as it stands, it would be for the best if she gets her own mask now."

"Okay then, boss."

Kaneko was pulled along by Touka, who sighed as she started tapping her foot, arms crossed.

Kaneko didn't understand what the two were talking about and was in utter confusion. She waited for Touka to speak. Then, as if it was decided, Touka sighed and got her arm around Kaneko, pulling her close in.

"Okay...Kaneko, meet me after your afternoon shift this Saturday, okay? 3:30 at Shinjuku station." Touka twirled a finger around Kaneko's hair as she spoke.

"Um...what are we going to do?"

"A date."

"W-Wha?" Kaneko blushed as Touka chuckled in her ear. "But...I don't really have anything to wear to a date..."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, there's the mask we need to get for you."

Touka slapped Kaneko on her behind, leaving the poor girl flustered as she went to the back room. Kaneko sighed this time, wondering what did they mean by masks. 

A day before the supposed date, Kaneko stayed at Touka's room at Anteiku, since she needed more help for her upcoming exams. The mask issue was stuck in her head. Was there some activity that needed her to wear a mask? Was it something that a ghoul needed to have?

No matter how Kaneko tried to piece it, it just didn't make sense. What was the mask for? Hiding? Hunting? Concealing? ...Or was it just for decoration?

She wanted to ask Touka about it but Touka was completely absorbed in her schoolwork. Just one more day to go.

* * *

 

Touka was gone in the morning, who went off to somewhere while Kaneko was still sleeping. Kaneko woke up soon after Touka has left and prepared herself for the morning shift, taking the time to practise before the cafe open for business.

It was an easy morning for her, for the usual crowd always comes in later in the afternoon. The other one who she was working with was not the manager today but was a waiter named Enji Koma. 

The man who claims himself as the great devil ape, he does have the build for one, Kaneko thought. As she worked with him, she was caught off guard at how talkative the man was.

"And so...Kaneko-chan, to make a great cup of coffee..."

But his advice was surprisingly useful as he gave her tips on coffee-making. She even surprised herself when she tasted her next brew. It tasted so much different than how she usually brewed it. A very happy Koma gave her a thumbs up, proud to be a help to the little waitress.

When her shift was over, Kaya took over. Kaneko noticed they were on close terms. Were they a couple?

Of course, the two knew what Kaneko was thinking. Koma mentioned that the two of them knew each other in the past and knew Yoshimura-san before even Anteiku was formed.

"Ah..." Kaneko almost thought they were a couple. Not that she was going to tell them that.

"Of course, there was a time where we were young..." Koma looked up, gestured dramatically as Kaya hits him on the head with an rolled up newspaper.

"I'm still young, Koma." Kaya sighed as she started wiping the cups. 

"Ah, I'm so sorry." Koma bowed, giving a wink to Kaneko before continuing their conversation.

Kaneko quickly excuse herself and left the place before she was included in their conversation. If she had stayed, she would have missed her date with Touka.

She made her way to the train station, taking a uneventful trip to Shinjuku. She waited outside the station, reaching around 3:10. 

Kaneko thought of going home to change to something more outdoorish but she was going to be late if she did that.

"Touka-chan is late..." Kaneko mumbled as she looked at her phone. It was past 3:45 and Touka was nowhere in sight.

She messaged Touka, hoping that she would come along soon.

_"Touka-chan, I'm waiting for you outside the station. See you soon, okay?"_

The message was sent and Kaneko looked around. She walked over to a bench and flattened her skirt, sitting down. She wished that she brought her book along with her, which she forgotten to put in her bag.

Touka reached soon after she received the message, rushing over to the girl who was slowly falling asleep. 

"Kaneko...? Hey, wake up."

"Ah, Touka-chan?"

Kaneko looked up and smiled, taking Touka's hand as she stood up. Touka was already late for their date, but she didn't mind. She was glad that Touka was here.

"Well, see here, I'm sorry I was late." Touka clapped her hands together and bowed in apology. "I had to do something but I didn't know it will take that long."

"It's okay." Kaneko shook her head. "Let's go to that mask shop."

So Touka led the way, holding onto Kaneko's hand as they walked. Kaneko was staring at Touka, her clothes looks new and recently bought. It really feels like a normal 'date' to her. 

"What is it?"

"Hmm, nothing." Kaneko shook her head and smiled. 

Kaneko wondered if they could have a normal date. If they could go out and enjoy things that even ghouls can, like watching movie or going out shopping. Other than food, Kaneko wanted to do all that with Touka.

They walked deep into the city and Kaneko was sweating inside as they entered the heart of the city, climbing down a set of stairs. It was just too hot to be walking around like this.

The stairs brought them to a path something much more cooling, where a lone shop was open, called the 'Art Mask Studio'. Kaneko had the impression of an eccentric owner as she looked around the area. 

Touka took the creepy-looking doorknob and knocked, opening the door. The shop had a checkered floor and a wide display of a artworks and masks.

Kaneko next thought that she entered an artist's workshop, although it wasn't what she had in mind. The design of the masks varies greatly, from demonic designs to cute looking ones, Kaneko was undoubtedly impressed by the quality. There was one that caught her eye, that was designed after a clown's face.

"Uta-san, are you in?" Touka called out, looking around the studio. "Seems like he went home...great."

Kaneko noticed a lump of something that was covered by a cloth. She was curious and took a peek under the cloth.

She screamed the loudest she had ever screamed and swung the bag at the cloth.

"!?" Touka turned and immediately sighed. "...What are you doing to my friend, Uta-San?"

A young man that resembled a delinquent, with tattoos on his face and neck and unseen ones that was hidden underneath his clothes. He had some piercings on his face but the tattoos itself is enough to give the impression.

Kaneko fell down, her sling bag being held by Uta as she whacked him on the head with it. Uta stared nonchalantly at Kaneko then turned to Touka and passed the bag to Touka who took it. 

"I thought that I could scare her..."

"I see..." Touka helped Kaneko up and took the bag from Uta. "...Can you stand, Kaneko?"

The two went deep into the studio, where Uta's work table was. Uta put a closed sign at the door and joined them. Now that Kaneko had a good look at Uta, he looked more than a delinquent but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

"Kaneko, this is Uta-san, who makes our ghoul masks."

"I'm Uta..." 

"I'm Kaneko...nice to meet you."

She was startled as Uta went close to her, sniffing and staring at her.  

"...You're the one Yoshimura-san mentioned." Uta nodded, taking note of Kaneko. "You do have an unusual scent...hm..."

"Uta-san, you're scaring her." 

"Oh...so sorry."

Kaneko breathed easily as Uta moved away from her, going back to his work table. Uta took a few scraps of paper and turned to Touka. 

"She does need a mask now, right Touka-chan?"

"Yeah...as do I. We need to be more cautious now." Touka sighed, patting the girl on the shoulder.

"Seems there was a few investigators loitering around here...Looks like they found Renji-kun too."

"Yeah, that was what Yomo-san told us. Did you hear that from the manager?"

"Yep. But usually investigators tend to leave the 20th ward alone, since it's docile..."

"...Docile?" Kaneko tilted her head, speaking aloud suddenly. The two ghouls looked at Kaneko who suddenly felt the attention was all on her. "Er, sorry I mean...it doesn't look that peaceful to me."

"...If you have ever seen the other wards, you will understand immediately Kaneko-chan." Uta spoke softly, looking at Kaneko in the eyes. "The 1st to 4th wards are uninhabitable, while the 13th has so much bloodshed that it is scary."

Kaneko swallowed as she took in the information while Touka looked away in deep thought.

"There's a lot of us so there's always dispute over places to eat. Sometimes if you are lucky, you might even see a show of cannibalism. I could do a demo if you want..."

"I-It's okay..." 

"But the 20th ward is nice and peaceful...it has Anteiku and the ward is big."

Uta went over to a couple of stools and motioned for Touka and Kaneko to come over.

"I'm going start by taking measurements...with Touka-chan helping me. "

Uta examined Kaneko, starting by asking her questions of any allergies. 

"So, any allergies to rubber, metal...?"

"I don't think so." 

"Then...do you want a full faced mask? Hmmm...but an half faced one might suit you..."

"I'm...okay with anything."

"Good good..." Uta jotted that down on a little clipboard he carried, walking to Kaneko's back. "Touka-chan, please take the measurements around here..."

Touka chuckled as Kaneko fidgeted in her seat. After Touka was done, she leaned against the wall as Uta scribbled some more details on his clipboard before continuing.

"Okay...now for the eyepatch." Uta nodded, writing again. "I think it's cute, do you like them?"

"Um...it does feel comfortable...but I wear it mainly when I go out because my eye turns red when I'm hungry or something..."

"...Is that so? Hm...it's giving me an idea."

Uta scribbled some more, drawing some sketches that came to his mind. He nodded as he mumbled to himself, inspiration coming as he had an rough idea of what he wanted."

"Then...how about a lover?"

"Ah..." Kaneko blushed. She didn't know how to respond Uta as she mumbled quietly, which he took it as an yes.  

"Hm, I see. Interesting..." Uta nodded as he jotted it down. He stopped and looked up at Kaneko. "Is it...a guy?"

"...NNo comments." 

"...Okay then."

Uta walked to his desk and took something from his drawer. A human eyeball, still freshly preserved and ready to be eaten. Kaneko almost fell off her stool as Uta offered it to her. " Want a snack?"

"N-No, I'm okay."

She watched Uta chew on the eyeball, which almost freaked her out. Uta chewed and swallowed his snack and patted his stomach, motioning to Touka. Touka carefully wrapped the tape to where Uta wanted it, around Kaneko's eyes. Kaneko could tell that Touka was trying hard not to laugh when she was taking the measurement.

"That was so cute." She whispered as she moved away, letting Uta take over again. 

"Now..." Uta scribbled more, nodding in agreement with his inner self. "What do you think of Touka-chan?"

"Eh?" Kaneko took a moment to think. "I think Touka-chan is a...great person. But sometimes, she gets a bit scary."

Kaneko grinned awkwardly. Uta only stared at Touka as she looked at the masks, nodding in agreement.

"Is that so...I was thinking that she was more of a 'hard worker'."

"A hard worker?"

"...It can be said it's like walking on a tightrope. For us to blend with human society, every second is spent thinking whether if I can continue or will I fall?"

"If your feet gets tangled up along the way, you will end up at the bottom of hell. And if you hesitate to cross that distance, everything will just disappear before your eyes." Uta leaned against the wall, writing a bit more before he spoke again. "The rope's condition changes according to your choices, like going to school or meeting with human friends. The condition of the rope becomes very so thin when you are involved with humans, so the best choice is to not get involved with them."

Kaneko never thought of how Touka felt, looking down as she thought about what Uta said. Uta patted the girl on the head and continued.

"Touka-chan is crossing an incredible tight rope. With her job at Anteiku and at school with her human friends, she must be very careful around them."

Kaneko nodded as she looked at Touka. Why did Touka even choose to go to school? Why did she choose to mingle with humans even though she might be found out at any time, at any moment. 

"I wonder why...?" Kaneko mumbled as she fiddled with a lock of her hair. "What is the reason that she chooses to associate herself with humans?"

"What indeed...it's true that you can segregate yourself off and live by yourself. But...I also occasionally have a human customer come into my shop. I don't know why but I am excited and happy to have them in my shop."

Uta went over to his work table and placed his clipboard before turning his attention to Kaneko. Taking a last look, he had his inspiration.

"...Alright, I'm done with your measurements and I have a rough idea of your mask now...I'll send it to Anteiku when it's done..."

"Ah...Thank you, Uta-san."

"I will see you again..."

Uta waved goodbye as Kaneko got up and walked over to Touka's side. The two exited the shop after saying goodbye, leaving Uta to start working on Kaneko's mask.

* * *

 

"...So, Kaneko, what did you talk with Uta so long? I thought you were afraid of him?"

"Eh? Well...he does look scary but he was very kind to me!"

"Hahaha! Really? That's the first time I heard someone saying that about Uta-san." Touka shook her head, taking Kaneko's hand as they walked. "You got pretty flustered though when you saw him."

"That's because..." Kaneko blushed as Touka poked her cheek. "You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"What gave you the impression?" Touka chuckled, stepping out into the open city. It was already evening by the time they exited Uta's shop. "Now...let's go on a date. I am sorry that I was late...let me make it up to you."

"Before we go...could you tell me about the masks?" Kaneko twiddled her index fingers together. 

"Oh." Touka groaned, smacking her forehead. They continued walking, keeping close as they walked by some shops. "The manager should have explained that to you...well, okay, listen up."

"Do you know about ghoul investigators? You should have at least heard of the name."

"Yes...I heard about them on the news...but other than that, I have no much knowledge of them."

Touka's expression darken as they sat down on a bench in the park. Kaneko could feel the killing intent rising from her.

"Those crazy assholes are aiming to kill us all. If we ever expose our real faces to them and then if we are unable to dispose of them...It will become very troublesome for us. That's why we all have a mask to conceal our real identity from them."

Kaneko knew what Touka meant, but she couldn't help showing that fear in her eyes. The mood turned sour all of the sudden between the two of them.

"Shall we go, Kaneko?"

"Um...yes, let's go."

They took the train back, each going their separate ways home as they alighted at the station. Kaneko looked at the starry sky as she thought about the ghoul's world and how Touka took it upon herself to mingle, to associate with humans despite all the dangers. She wished that she could be more sensitive just now, seeing how Touka was feeling on the train. 

"Touka-chan..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to the next chapter, I took the liberty in changing the content of what happened during this part. Enjoy!

"KYAAAAAAAAA...!"

A scream tore through the night sky, at the outskirts of the 20th ward. There was no doubt that the scream belonged to a girl that found herself in this ridiculous situation.

It was at one of the turns on the mountain road, where two cars rested at the side. A tall man stood there, looking over the rusted railing that gave way when the poor girl leaned on it. 

The man thought that he should have mentioned that railing earlier. He took a look at the other, examining it before jumping down the mountain side.

The girl called Kaneko finally stopped screaming, on the verge of crying as she grabbed hold onto a rock. Her hands trembled as her legs dangled helplessly in the air, swinging left and right as she tried to pull herself up. But she couldn't get any footing, the rocks kept crumbling as she tried to stand still.

"Whywhywhywhy...oh god why!"

Her hands ached, slowly losing its grip on the rock. She was unable to keep herself up any longer. But if she let go right now, she couldn't stand dying a gruesome death.

Kaneko wondered why she was even here in the first place. Her clothes were all badly torn from all the branches. 

A night before all this happened, she was in the comforts of her own home.

* * *

**Late last night, at Kaneko's home...**

Kaneko was trying out what the manager had taught her. She prepared a simple sandwich to practise the art of eating like a normal human.

With bated breath, she mustered up enough courage and picked up the sandwich from the plate. She took a deep breath and took a large bite of the sandwich. The taste of everything gone wrong lingered in her mouth as her tongue made contact.

The sandwich was horrible as if she was eating plastic and rotten meat combined together. The moment the food entered her mouth she couldn't stand it, pushing her to the limit as she tried to swallow. With great effort, she threw herself onto her bed, forcing her pillow in her face. It pains her so much to even taste it as the chunk of sandwich went down her throat.

It was a fierce struggle. She took a hand mirror she had and looked at her condition. It was horrible, her eyes were tearing up. She slowly chewed, acting it out as she made a satisfied sound. She looked so tired as she rubbed her stomach, dumping the plate of sandwich. Afterwards, she gagged herself to vomit the sandwich out before it could digest.

Sighing, Kaneko poured herself a cup of coffee and dropped in the brown cube that the manager had passed to her to curb her appetite. She stirred the cup and took a sip. It was so warm, her body feeling much better already. 

She could not imagine how long did the others took to 'master' this. 

_"It's going to take a long time..."_

Kaneko huddled up and took her cellphone out. She checked through her inbox and remembered about Hide's message. She went through the message and couldn't help but smile. He had arranged a time for them to meet during their free time tomorrow for a cup of coffee. It has been a while since they had got together. 

Next, there was another message from Touka. In her message, Touka gave her the heads up that she will be staying at home for her exams and will be coming back to Anteiku after it was all over. Then there was this one part that Kaneko couldn't decipher. 

_"If I pass, I'll give you a reward, Kaneko s-e-n-s-e-i. ♡"_

Kaneko studied the message over and over, trying to understand the meaning. She even asked Touka and gave up when she replied back to looking forward to something nice and pleasant.  

With that, she let her phone sit on the table and took the Black Goat's Egg out, continuing where she stopped last at. It has been a while since she had the time to enjoy her book like this ever since she took the job at Anteiku.

* * *

 

**Kami University, the morning before the actual events...**

The next day, Kaneko met up with Hide at the cafe in the campus after a long morning of lessons. Hide waved happily as he saw Kaneko approaching. He was really surprised at what he saw, the swinging of that skirt in the wind as she walked.

"Kaneko, looking good I see!" Hide gave an approving nod as Kaneko came closer, who waved back. She placed her bag on the table, wondering what was Hide looking at. Hide only grinned, looking from top to toe. "What's the occasion, you missed me?"

"Hm...just a little." Kaneko smiled, trying not to be that nervous as she pushed the sides of her dress. "But...is this good? I'm not that used to wearing such a frilly dress..."

Instead of the her usual attire, today Kaneko was trying something different. She replaced her hoodie and shirt with something more feminine, wearing a long dress with a paired sweater. Hide gave her a thumbs up and stood up. He ushered her into a seat, acting out how a gentleman will act.

"See! I knew those magazines would come in handy!"

She was glad that Hide was happy to see her. It took awhile for her to gather up the courage to go out in this attire, with said magazines giving her advise. What would Touka think of it when she saw this? She should wear this during one of their dates out.

"But you know, you are starting to look better recently. Not just the clothes."

"Um, really?" Kaneko had a finger on her cheek, wondering what did Hide mean. "Was I looking that bad before?"

"Yeah! You were as pale as a zombie! Compared to then, you look really better now." 

Kaneko only smiled and nodded. She has been taking the 'sugar' cube as a substitute after her stay at Touka's house, which helped to give her enough nutrients a ghoul need. 

"Oh right, before I forget! Kaneko, you want the usual?"

"Yup."

Hide went over to the counter, ordering the drinks that they will always take when they were here. Hide ran back to the receipt and was looking expectantly at Kaneko.

"So...how was work, Kaneko? Did Touka-chan talk about me?"

Kaneko could think of nothing at all to say, shaking her head with a smile as Hide sighed dejectedly.

"Hm, I must try harder! Man, I was so busy recently with the part time job I just gotten. I haven't had the time to visit my Touka-chan!"

"Hmm...what about your studies, Hide? I just went through what I missed, it was really nothing much..."

Hide cut in immediately as he wagged his finger and tsked at her statement. 

"You don't understand! You know how torturing it was to copy all that and realize that most of it isn't all that important? Plus, you already went through the book already!"

"Um, I went through the book twice."

Hide slumped onto the table in defeat, which Kaneko took out a notebook and passed it to the sad man before her. Immediately, Hide jumped for joy as he looked through the pages. 

"Oh my god! Are you an angel?! All the details...it's like the Bible!"

"Oh, stop exaggerating!" 

Hide immediately kept the notebook in his jacket, promising to return it after a careful study of its contents. Kaneko couldn't help but giggle at her poor friend, wondering how he survived through all those lectures without her help.

As the time passed, Kaneko starting recounting to Hide about her recent endeavours in Anteiku, especially how the manager is trying to teach her to prepare the coffee. They had a good time talking about their jobs, involving certain incidents and mishaps that occurred. Suddenly, someone came to their table. The both turned to look at the person that approached them.

"Um, are you Nagachika-kun?"

The person had a familiar face that Kaneko remember seeing somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it, until Hide jolted her memory.

"Ah...you must be Nishio-san's girlfriend..."

Kaneko remembered now, recalling that time when they entered Nishiki's room. She was there with him. Why was she looking for Hide? Kaneko tensed up as she watched Nishio's girlfriend search through her bag. Why was she here now? Did Nishiki told her to find them? Was he plotting his next move?  

The lady took a CD from her bag and passed it to Hide.

"Here...Nishiki-kun ask me to pass you this."

"What is it...?" Hide examined it for a moment then cheered. "Oh! This is the material for the school festival!"

"I'm only here to give you that...goodbye."

The lady quickly left their table. Hide stood up in a hurry and called after her.

"Ah, please wait! Where is Nishio-senpai hospitalized at? We would want to visit him if possible..."

Without a word, the lady picked up her steps and was walking even faster, leaving Hide confused. He scratched the back of his head, sighing as he sat back down.

"Man, did I say something wrong? Hm...it can't be my breath..."

Kaneko knows that Nishiki wasn't hospitalized. So why was his girlfriend here? To investigate them? To see their situation and report back whatever she found out by using the materials as an excuse? If Nishiki knows that both of them were unharmed, what will he do? Did his girlfriend even know that Nishiki was a ghoul at all? Or maybe she is also an ghoul also.

Kaneko stare at the table in deep thought until Hide snapped her out of it.

"...You are doing that thing again, Kaneko." Hide sighed and went back to seat and leaned back. "You were ignoring me and had that scary look on your face..."

"D-Did I? Sorry Hide..." Kaneko laughed it off, patting her cheeks. "I was just thinking about work. It's hard to concentrate on so many things..."

"Ah, is it now? Don't think too hard man, you can't make a good coffee in a day!"

"That isn't how I would use it...but thanks Hide."

"No problem!"

They promised to meet up next time, with Kaneko treating. Kaneko hoped that she could live that long to do so as they left the place.

* * *

 

**At Anteiku, a few hours before the actual events...**

The ship was bustling with activity as Kaneko took her shift. All she heard was all about the investigators that came the ward. Was it that serious, Kaneko thought.

"...So, 'Doves' was seen in the 20th ward."

"Yeah, it looks like Oumi got caught up with one of them."

"Tsk, because he didn't have any self-control...still, now the 20th ward has become dangerous. Why in the world did they come here for?"

There was so many information that was being exchanged but the most sought after was about the 'Doves'.

Kaneko did her shift quietly, thinking through what she overheard as she wiped the cups and plates. She could at most piece together that the 'Doves' were the investigators, a given nickname for them by the ghouls. The name was most probably due to the symbol of the CCG, since it was a dove after all. It's quite ironic seeing how doves were a symbol of peace.

Still, she couldn't figure out why did they come out to the 20th ward in the first place. There was something or someone they were after, but what was it? Even with all that she have heard, it looks like no one knew about the target the 'Doves' were after. Somehow, this all seems so ominous. 

As Kaneko pondered about it, the manager appeared behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder, that same old smile greeting her as he took a cup and wiped it. Kaneko managed to not drop her plate and greeted the manager. 

"Manager, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon to you, Kaneko-chan. Good work today."

"You too, manager."

"I received news from Uta-kun that your mask is doing well. He says that you can expect to see it soon."

"Is, Is that so...?"

She wasn't that thrilled at seeing the mask, although she was curious how it will turn out. Will it be something spooky, or something cute? She doubt the latter as she placed the dry cup where it belongs. 

"In any case, are you free tonight?"

"Um, yes. Did you need help with cleaning up the shop?"

"I would like you to go with one of my staff to procure some food supplies."

"Eh..?"

"I have always asked Touka-chan to help me with it, but I'm sure she has told you too that she is busy with her exams."

"A-Am I going to kill someone...?"

Kaneko shuddered in fear at the thought of Touka brandishing a butcher knife and slicing meat up. She shook her head, trying to get that image out but to little avail.

"No, it's nothing like that. Don't worry." 

"Huh...? But..."

"It's not a task where you have to do something like killing people."

_"...I don't have to kill people? How?"_

"Um, okay. As long as I don't have to kill..."

"Thank you for your help, Kaneko-chan. You will be going with Yomo-kun."

That was the name that Kaneko have been hearing a lot recently. She wondered about the enigma as she finished up her shift.

Before she left, the manager gave her the details of the meeting place, which was pretty close to where Anteiku was, in walking distance in fact. 

It was already evening when Kaneko reached the meeting place. There was barely anyone around, already deserted as she found a good spot to wait at. She leaned against the wall as the sun went down and the street lights were all turned on automatically. The traffic died down, leaving her alone at the place as she continued to wait for this Yomo. 

"Hm...Yomo-san...I wonder how does he look like?"

She hoped that the person was easy to get along with. But from her recent experiences, her gut feeling tells her that she will be disappointed again. Kaneko received a message from Touka, the subject were all in caps.

_"KANEKO HELP."_

All Touka mentioned was how the pre-exam papers were killing her. Kaneko can't help but giggle as she messaged back, encourage Touka to follow what she taught her. Then she added that she will be standing in for her to get the food supplies for today, going with a Yomo-san. A minute later, her phone vibrated. 

_"Yomo-san? Ah, I forgot about to tell you...will you be okay? I doubt the manager had told you much about it..."_

Before Kaneko could reply back, a car stopped at the sidewalk. Kaneko quickly messaged back to Touka that the person was here and stow her phone away in her pocket. A tall man in a long coat stepped out of the car that stared at Kaneko as he appraised the girl. 

_"He's...he's huge! He could be even taller than the manager...!"_

Kaneko swallowed, wondering what should she say to him.

"Um...are you Yomo-san...? I'm Kaneko Ken and I am Touka-chan's replacement-"

"I heard about it already, hurry and get in."

A gruff deep voice that made her hair stand. Kaneko wished her gut feeling was wrong for once.

In the car, she had to tilt her head up slightly to get a good look at him. The man, Yomo, had the feel of a lone wolf that made him scary and intimidating. Nishiki was scary enough, but Yomo feels like he could eat Nishiki for a snack. He could be even stronger than Nishiki. 

The awkward silence between them made it unbearable. Kaneko thought of what topic to talk about, anything to liven up the mood. 

"Um, Yomo-san, this is a nice car. Is it yours?"

"No."

"Oh, then...whose is it?"

Kaneko wished Touka was here as she looked the other way, hoping that this will be over soon. The trip was quiet and soon they reached their destination. Yomo stopped in the middle of the mountain road, where another car had stopped there. The two got out, the night wind beating on Kaneko as she got out. She went over to the railing to take a look and that's where everything happened.

* * *

She should have refused the manager's offer, or even stayed in the car.

Kaneko fell the last bit of her strength fade as her grip loosened. She fell and watched how the darkness enveloped her. Luckily, she was still a ghoul.

"AHHHHHHhhhhh...."

She lay flat on her back, hearing the sounds of bones cracking in her body as her body made contact with the forest floor. She rolled over into a fetal position, groaning in pain that quickly eased as she took deep breaths. The cuts on her body were all healing at a rapid rate, even the deep gash on her hand started to heal up. She didn't want to admit it, but her ghoul ability had saved her again.

"O-Ow..."

Kaneko sat up, looking around the forest. Filled with thick mist, it was exactly like a place out of a ghost story. She was relieved that her wounds were healed up but she couldn't find a way to get back up. If she could activate her ghoul ability, she can climb back up easily like how Rize did that time. But she had no idea how.

"I guess...I have to wait for Yomo-san...huh...?"

Kaneko felt something as her hand groped onto an object. It was cold but familiar...

Kaneko screamed the loudest that day as she realize what that object was.

* * *

 

Yomo made his way down, jumping down the cliff with ease when he heard the scream.

Landing perfectly, he stare blandy at the girl who was trembling at the dead body before her. He cleared his throat, letting Kaneko know of his presence. Kaneko never looked so happy to see someone else in her life at that moment, when she heard his voice. 

"...Is this your first time seeing a dead body? There was another car parked up there, right? It must have belonged to this human."

"I-Is it suicide? This man came here to die...?"

Kaneko pushed herself to the back of the cliff. She told herself to calm down, to analyse what was going on and not freak out. 

"...The reason why humans don't find out about this place is because we dispose of everything." 

'Then...the people at Anteiku...chooses to eat people who committed suicide? Without hurting others...?"

"That is what they have chose. But I did not choose it. There are times where I hunt and kill people. It's the same for Touka and the others."

Kaneko could feel his murderous aura even though it wasn't directed at her. She only nodded, trying to understand what Yomo meant.

"...I'm doing this only because Yoshimura-san asked me to. Otherwise I wouldn't have come out here with you."

Yomo tossed a black bag at Kaneko, who barely caught it. 

"Put 'it' in there, the stuff that I am about to hand you from the body."

"Y-You don't mean..."

Kaneko didn't have the heart or courage to do something like this. Her hands trembled as she gripped tightly on the leather strap. 

_"I...I...Do I have to do this? Touka-chan...no way...no way..."_

Yomo sighed and grabbed the bag back.

"...Fine then, go over there and wait."

Her heart was beating so hard. To Kaneko, it felt as if someone asked her to pull the trigger. To decide whether that person will live or die. She couldn't bear the weight of it and she hated herself for being weak.

Yomo put his hands together, as if he was praying. A moment of silence was given and he started to 'work' on the dead body, filling the bag up slowly. Kaneko watched as Yomo did it so smoothly without any hesitation.  He was so used to this. 

Kaneko brooded over the choice she made as they headed back to Anteiku. She had given up to try to communicate with Yomo on the trip back. As they reached closer to the city, Yomo stopped the car when he noticed someone. He got out, leaving Kaneko confused as she watched him approach the stranger in the dark.

Yomo was talking to someone but Kaneko couldn't tell who was it at all. It took a while when Yomo finally came back to the car with the stranger following him. Was it someone he knew, Kaneko wondered.

As the person came closer, Kaneko can finally make out who the person was. It was a pleasant surprise to see someone she knew.

"Fueguchi-san?"

"Oh! Kaneko-chan? Good evening, sorry to intrude on you like this."

Fueguchi took a seat in the back. Yomo was as expressive as ever as he took his place at the driver's seat, leaving without uttering a single word. 

"It's rare to see you by yourself. Touka-chan was always with you."

"Um, yes, she's having her exams...so I'm supposed to help out for a bit."

"Ah, thank you for helping us out then, Kaneko-chan."

_"I didn't do much at all..."_

"...We are not doing for your daughter and you, so there is no need to thank us."

Yomo suddenly spoke, which shocked Kaneko a little. 

"..."

Kaneko felt the atmosphere turn sour as she noted the tone in Yomo's voice. Kaneko saw Fueguchi smiled sadly, looking at Yomo as she spoke.

"...I know, you are angry aren't you? Since I was going to my husband's grave by myself."

"The problem is that you are going along outside by yourself. The doves aren't here for Rize, but for you and your daughter."

Kaneko felt this sickening feeling in her throat, where she could only watch and hear what they were talking about. She wanted to ask why but she couldn't talk at all and kept quiet. Now she knew why there were doves in the 20th ward now, because of Fueguchi. But why? Why did they wanted her for? That was the question that hammered back at her.

"If you do not wish to involve Hinami, from now on-"

"I know. I already know that. I heard it from Yoshimura-san already..."

It was quiet after Yomo stopped pursuing the matter. Yomo drove off as the two alighted. Kaneko wanted to comfort the mother, but she could not think of anything to say. She faced Fueguchi and tried to say something but instead Fueguchi patted her head, already noticing how worried she was the whole time.

"...Um, was it that obvious?"

"Kaneko-chan, it's okay. I know you meant well. How could I not tell, as a mother?"

Fueguchi chuckled and walked with Kaneko in the cafe, taking the stairs to the second floor. They entered a room that was reserved for guests, where Hide was previously recovering from his injuries. Hinami was sleeping on the sofa, tucked in a blanket. Kaneko watched from the door, gripping her skirt hard as she tried to control herself.

Fueguchi walked over to Hinami's side and stroke her hair gently, which roused Hinami up.

"..Mnn...mother?"

"Oh...Hinami, did I wake you up? Go back to sleep, okay?"

"...Welcome back...Mnn..."

Kissing Hinami on the forehead, Fueguchi returned to where Kaneko was and closed the door behind them.

Fueguchi brought Kaneko up to the rooftop, where a brilliant view of the stars greeted them. There were even chairs up on the rooftop, that came along with a table that seems to be used by the manager sometimes. He wasn't here though, but there was two cups of coffee that were left on the table, still warm.

"Oh my...how nice of the manager." Fueguchi smiled and motioned Kaneko to sit down. "Kaneko-chan, here. This cup is yours."

They shared a moment of silence as they enjoyed the bitter taste of the coffee. Kaneko felt that this question needed to be asked as they sat in silence.

"...Fueguchi-san, are...are you okay?"

"Hm...yes. Yes, thanks for the concern." The mother smiled back, sighing as she looked up to the stars. "I just wished that...that Hinami could have saw him one last time. The only thing left is this..."

Fueguchi took something out and showed it to Kaneko. It was a mask that had been destroyed partially, with some bloodstains on it. Kaneko touched it, wondering what happened for something like this to happen.

"Hinami cried herself to sleep...when she understood her father won't be coming back." Fueguchi touched the mask and smiled sadly taking a moment to reflect. Then she kept the mask and shook her head. "I was visiting his grave when you and Yomo-kun came by. I know it was dangerous...but..."

Kaneko couldn't believe what she said next.

"Um...Fueguchi-san, if it's not a bother...could I join you the next time you are visiting. That way, you have someone around..."

"My! ...How reliable of you, Kaneko-chan. But it's dangerous, since the doves are around..." Fueguchi held the coffee up in between her hands and thought about it for a moment. "If you insist, but first I have to ask Yoshimura-san."

"Okay!" Kaneko abruptly stood up, almost upsetting her cup over.  "Aah..."

"Heheh...But first, please, just call me Ryouko. It's hard when you have to address me like that all the time." Ryouko smiled gently, taking a mouthful of coffee. "Or you can call me like how Hinami does it."

"Eh? No, I shouldn't...Ryouko-san is fine." Kaneko felt abashed at the thought of greeting her as 'mother'. "I just want to be of some help..."

Ryouko motioned Kaneko to come over to her side. Kaneko did so, standing in front of her where she wanted. Ryouko embraced the half ghoul, her iron mask that kept her going this far shattering into pieces as she starting weeping.

"At least...let me cry while I can...I dare not to cry in front of Hinami...so sudden...it was just too sudden..."

"Ryouko-san..."

"Please...Kaneko-chan, please promise me...that you will be good friends with Hinami...it's a selfish request...but..."

"Y-Yes...I will."

Kaneko tried her best to pull herself together. It was a pain that she was familiar with, when her mother passed away. She had made up her mind, wanting to help as much as she could in any way she can.

_"Ryouko-san...Hinami-chan..."_

* * *

 

Kaneko was surprised when the manager allowed her to accompany Ryouko. He refused initially but somehow Ryouko managed to persuade him to agree. She finished her shift in the afternoon, going back home to relax before meeting Ryouko at night for their little trip to her husband's grave. 

After last night's disaster, Kaneko decided on changing back to her usual hoodie and skirt. It felt better and she would at least receive less stares from strangers that seems to ogle at her.

She left her home half an hour early before the meeting time, arriving at the train station with time to spare before their meeting. She waited at a spot they have decided on and Ryouko arrived with few minutes to spare.

"Kaneko-chan! My, you are earlier than me." 

"Ryouko-san? Oh...yes, I guess so."

"Guess that we are pretty early then!" Ryouo chuckled, taking Kaneko's hand. "Shall we, Kaneko-chan?"

"A-Ah, yes. Let's go." 

The two headed into the train station together, with Ryouko acting like a doting mother as she asked her about what happened today. It was only a day ago and suddenly they were this close with each other. It really felt like her mother was with her, even if Ryouko was just a replacement for her mother. She couldn't sleep last night, because of a question that she had whispered last night.

_"If...If it's not too much of a hassle, can I be...can I be your second daughter? I know that sounds stupid, but..."_

Ryouko, with tear-filled eyes, nodded and mumbled a soft-spoken 'yes'. Kaneko tossed and turned in her bed as she realized how stupid she was in saying that.

They waited for train to arrive as they got up to the waiting platform. Kaneko had this weird feeling that someone was following them. She looked around, only seeing a couple of people around the area. She couldn't see them, but she could feel it.

"Kaneko-chan? What's wrong?"

"Oh, um, I think I felt someone watching us. I think I must be tired from all the work..."

"I see...it's okay, this will be over soon."

Even in the train, Kaneko could feel someone was following them. She hid her head under her hood as per Ryouko's instructions, who held her hand tightly as they sat and even when transferring trains.

 _"...Is someone following us for real?"_  

They got off at a certain station, taking the long way to the 'grave' site. Kaneko could feel that Ryouko was nervous and tense, the way her hand trembled as they walked. 

"Ryouko-san...?"

"I'm alright...you're with me. Come, let's pick up the pace."

They went into a forested area, a dirt path leading them deep in. Kaneko felt the presence, the eyes that were watching them have disappeared. 

"It's gone...the presence..."

"...Ok, Kaneko-chan. We need to hurry."

Venturing deeper and deeper, they reached a spot where the grass was cleared with a makeshift grave head in the middle.

Kaneko watched as the mother prayed, her heart wrenched up at the sight. They stayed like this for a while, until the prayer was done. Ryouko cried but somehow, she looked happy.

Ryouko then started to dig into the ground, turning the earth over until she had dug out a sizable hole. She placed her husband's mask in it and started to cover it up, when Kaneko couldn't take if and helped her.

Their hands were covered with dirt after they have buried the mask. Ryouko smiled at Kaneko, her eyes slightly red from all the crying.

"Thank you, Kaneko-chan." Ryouko got up and Kaneko followed suit. "Thank you so much..."

Kaneko shook her head. She wanted to be of some help, that was why she was here. The two walked back to the train station, having cleaned up and looking perfectly normal. The presence Kaneko felt was gone, but she was sure that they were still around. Only when they were on their way back, she could finally tell that the stalkers were gone.

Kaneko thought about how ghouls were no different from normal humans. Her trip with Ryouko has showed how much similar are humans and ghouls when it comes to something in common.

They can love, cry and even grief. Ryouko's love for her husband, Hinami's tears as she grief over the death of her father, they can experience such emotions like normal people do.

Then why? 

Why can't ghouls co-exist with humans?

Even when she had parted ways with Ryouko, she continued to think about this problem that she came to realize. 

Alone as she walked back, she was by herself in the neighbourhood when she suddenly felt it. 

Fear. It was fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it sad that Ryouko was killed off just like that in the manga. At least in this story, she has Kaneko for emotional support.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me way longer than I thought but the next chapter will have more meat than this one. I'm just slightly burned and occupied with catching up with other stuff.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

_*Step*_

_*Step*_

_*Step*_

Kaneko continued to walk on with the undeniable sounds of footsteps right behind her, someone was following her all this time. She had thought to turn back to look at who was this funny fellow that was following all this time, but that sudden surge of fear rushing through her body stopped her. Just in time to keep her head on for a while longer.

Her fears kept her thinking straight, keeping her from panicking and doing anything stupid. At least, she could guarantee that no one had saw her face at all, hidden by her hoodie all this while.

The questions came in as she hung her head low, trying to peek back at the person behind her. She could see nothing useful that her narrowed vision could tell her. Kaneko had initially thought of a ghoul that was going on a hunt for food, but this particular feeling that she had felt, she now couldn't be sure at all if this was actually a ghoul that was following her and not a human being. She even thought about the possibilities of an investigator following her.

But now, she could only continue to walk and not look back.

The night was quiet. Kaneko and the stranger was the only ones around in the area at this time. No matter how she tried to dodge the person, she could always feel his presence again after a few minutes of throwing the person off her trail. She could not hope to get away with this if this keeps on. The imaginary noose on her neck slowly tighten up, as if it was warning her to hurry up and escape.

She walked out of the neighbourhood, leaving the rows of houses and apartments behind her. A convenience store stood opposite of the road, the lights illuminating the sign faintly that showed that it was still operating in this time of night. It was void of customers, which Kaneko realize she could use this chance. She hurried over to the store, wondering if there was a way to escape.

* * *

 

The electronic door slides open as the first customer of the night enters the store. Kaneko quickly walked past the cashier as he greeted her, leaving the him confused as he watched the girl disappeared into the store. The door slides open when he had lost sight of the girl and he quickly turned his attention back to the entrance.

The cashier had thought the girl was acting weird but the next customer was even more weird and suspicious. What the cashier saw was a man in his mid-forties, wearing a long coat that resembles a lab coat and was carrying a metallic attache case. His unkempt hair and features made the cashier stare at him for a moment before he quickly looked away.

The old man grinned as he looked around, his eyes widening as he took in the layout and nodded to himself. He went over to the magazine rack and took a magazine out, glancing through the contents. He had time, he just had to wait for his objective to come out of hiding. The cashier glanced at the old man, wondering who the hell was he. He was tempted to alert the police but he refrained from making such a rash decision.

Kaneko hid in the back aisles, trying to take a peek as she tiptoed. It was no use, all she can see was the long thick coat the stranger wore and his back was facing her. His unkempt hair was other detail that she took note of, but other than that, she barely had any information to go on. Kaneko went back down to hide as she started to formulate a plan.

First, there was the entrance to the store, where the two of them had entered from. If she just exited right then, the man would just take the chance to confront her or continue on to follow her. In any case, there was no way that she can avoid the man if she waltz through the door like that. She needed a distraction or something that will get his attention away from her.

_"Wait a minute...didn't I just trap myself here...?"_

Kaneko grabbed her head in annoyance at what she just came to notice, realizing that she was an idiot for coming in to the store. Her only exit was blocked and she has no way out at all.

There was the cashier but why would he even help her? She might just get arrested if she started asking him for help. There was the toilet in the back where the sign above indicated. Kaneko thought of those novels that she had read before, how the main character attempts to escape through the window in the toilet, throwing the police off as they searched the building.

She frowned at that possibility of that happening to her. What are her chances?

_"What should I do? Touka-chan..."_

She peered through the corner of the shelf. The cashier was busy at the counter, as more people have entered the store. Although there were more people now, she still couldn't see how she can escape with the man in the long coat still hanging around the entrance. She looked back at the corridor to the washroom, where perhaps her only way out lies.

Kaneko headed to the washroom, making sure that the coast was clear. With the customers coming in, she still have some time before the man comes looking for her. The female washroom was small as expected but Kaneko was looking for a way out, any way that she can disappear from the store.

She opened up the stalls, one by one it revealed nothing for Kaneko. Until she opened the last one. 

A window of opportunity, in the literal sense, there was a open window that a kid can actually squeeze through with little to no effort. But for Kaneko? She had to try. The minutes ticked as she pushed and exerted her strength to push herself out. The most problematic part for her was her breasts, which she could have already gotten away if it wasn't so painful for her to push.

She panicked when the door to the store opened and she slipped out of the window in the moment. She crashed onto the ground with a sick thud, her body hurting in so many places.

_"I did it! I escaped...somehow!"_

But she escaped. Like the main character in the novel, she escaped though the window. She forced herself to sit up, the scrapes that she gotten were already recovering. Her dirty hoodie, however, was still dirty from that mess.

She could hear Rize giggling at her antics and Kaneko wondered if she had something to say.

At that moment, back at the store...

Kureo Mado rubbed his chin as he kicked open the stall. He sighed as he exited the place, paying for newspaper on the way out. His hunch was right, heading for the female toilet but the person had already disappeared.

"Hmm, very suspicious...too bad I didn't catch the face of that little one. A boy or a girl? The target looked like a high school student from the back...hmm."

Mado patted his case and smiled, heading back to the rendezvous point with the newspaper tucked away in his coat.

"Ahhhhh, I can't wait to use this one...there's always next time..."

He took his cellphone out and started dialing someone.

* * *

 

Kaneko arrived home as quickly she could manage. She was glad to survive this little mess, her heart still beating hard and the adrenaline was keeping her on her toes. She ran all the way back and locked the door up to the last lock on the door. What a relief to be back home, even though it was in complete darkness right now. She did not bother with the light at all, knowing the layout by heart. 

She relaxes as she slumped her weary body back to the door, looking up at the ceiling as she catches her breath. Now that she was safe in her home, her lungs finally caught up with all that running she did, almost hyperventilating. She tried to get up, only to collapse back down as her wobbly legs gave way. She was so shaken up. 

Taking her phone out from her hoodie pocket, she started scrolling through her contacts. When she finally reached Touka's number, she hesitated to message Touka. Kaneko remembered that Touka had her exams to worry about. There was no point in bothering her when she was safe at home now. She choose to keep to herself for now, having no reason to go worry Touka about this incident. 

Kaneko then dropped a message to the manager. She had promised the manager to keep him updated if anything happens. Her message was brief, letting her phone vibrate as it sent Kaneko's message to the manager.

_"Yoshimura-san, when you mentioned of suspicious individuals..._

_I, um, I met one just now. But I'm alright! Please don't be worry about me. I managed to get away before anything happened. I'll be back tomorrow for work."_

It was almost midnight now when Kaneko noticed the time on her phone. Was there enough time for her to rest? Probably. 

She pushed herself up, leaning against the wall for support. It took awhile for her to change out of her clothes and get herself into the shower. It took all her strength just to get herself underneath the shower head. The rushing hot water was a welcome relief for Kaneko as she immersed herself in this brief moment of peace. What a day. 

She must have been so tired. She could practically feel Rize's touch behind her as her arms wrapped around her body, her supple breasts pressing on her back. The sweet whisperings of Rize coupled with the splashing of hot water, Kaneko was at total ease. She could feel Rize's touch, their bodies lining up into a perfect fit. It was as if she was hallucinating. 

When she snapped out of her stupor, her fingers were all wrinkled. How long have she stayed under the shower, she didn't know. Having changed and all dry, she turned the lights off and dropped down onto her bed. Immediately, she went off into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

_The next morning, at CCG headquarters..._

The 20th ward investigators had gathered to report their findings to each other. Mado, who was in charge, listened to Amon speak as he reported on his findings so far.

"Number 721 had a chocolate croissant and a cinnamon pound cake for lunch at Dount Kings and a hot coffee to drink, just like what I have reported yesterday."

"Hm...the same routine eh?" Mado clasped his hands together and nodded. "Still, continue the investigation."

"Yes sir." Amon sat down with his report. 

The next investigator stood up, reporting on last night's investigation. 

"Ah...yes sir. Number 723, the suspect, was with someone last night, on contrary to when we followed her the day before. They took the same route to Site B where they alighted. The two took the path to the 'grave site' that we discovered previously. But nothing was found there."

"Could that 'someone' be 723's family?" Amon stare intently at the table, so hard that they all could see his veins popping out. "But I have searhed the site myself...Yet I found no clue of 723's connection to number 696."

"...I wonder." Mado motioned for the investigator to sit and then he clasped his hands together again. "I am 99.99 percent sure that 723 is related to the case. Hm...let's say that 'someone' isn't related to 723. An escort? Interesting..."

Amon knew that the answer lies at the grave site. But somehow, there was nothing there when he decided to dig the site in the afternoon. Did he miss something?

After that talk about justice with his fellow investigators, Amon thought he could show them the meaning of being an real investigator, that fire burning deep in heart to deliver justice. 

They ended the meeting after the other investigators have gave the rest of their report and left to continue with today's investigation.

Amon and Mado headed back to their office, where Amon started his push-ups on the floor. Mado started using his desktop and gleefully clapped as he read through his e-mails.

When Amon was done... 

"Well then, I do have some good news to tell..." Mado grinned as he passed a file to Amon. "This was a personal request..."

Amon looked the file, barely breaking a sweat as he glanced through the new found information. His eyes suddenly widen as he realize what was this, looking up at his mentor.

"After searching through number 696's hideout...we discovered important details of his dealings and personal information of his family." Mado chuckled as he raised his own file up. "To think that 696 had so much underground business...it was quite a surprise when I received this piece of information this morning. Shinohara-san works so fast..."

Amon was in awe towards his mentor. Was this his way of showing that 'fire'? Whatever doubts that he still had towards his mentor was immediately removed. On the paper, it had a picture of 696's family clipped on the front, showing 723 and a little girl.

"Then...it is time." Amon slamed the wall, unable to control the burning passion in him. "We have ample evidence now, thanks to this new information."

"Yes, but first, we have to locate where is 723 now. It shouldn't take more then few days now."

The two of them laughed, shaking each other's hands. It was a 'breakthrough' for them after chasing their target for so long. They finally can execute their own justice.

* * *

_Earlier in the morning..._

Kaneko felt terrible as she woke up from her sleep. She could hear her bones cracking, thanks to the weird posture she ended up in.

She stare at her alarm clock, pushing her hair back. It was way before her usual waking time. She climbed out bed, leaving a trail of mess behind.

Kaneko had a good look at herself in the mirror, the person reflected smiling back at her with a tired expression. She took a deep breath, starting her day as she smiled back.

With enough cold water to wake up her up, Kaneko made a cup of coffee for herself, adding in the secret ingredient and stirred.

The sip of coffee brought energy to her tired body right away, a warm feeling surged as Kaneko swallowed. She checked her phone for any message, but no one replied her last night.

"No news...is good news, right?" Kaneko mumbled as she shut her phone up and placed it on the table. "...But I have this bad feeling..."

Kaneko sighed deeply, hoping that her unfounded paranoia was nothing but her mind at work here. But after what happened last night, she could not feel safe anymore.

She could only hope that nothing will happen. 

And so she hoped from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

 

For the next few days, Kaneko continued with her usual routine, going to school and her part-time job at Anteiku. It was so normal that what happened a few nights ago was so silly.

Even so, her fears came back nudging her when she tried to ignore it. Kaneko even talked to the manager about this, but still, she could not feel at ease after sharing her thoughts with him.

She was so caught up on her thoughts that Koma had to shake her before she snapped back to reality. She only just realize that she was still at work.

"Kaneko, you alright?" Koma had his hands placed on his hips. "I called you but you weren't reacting at all."

"Ah...I'm...I'm sorry. I was in deep thought..." Kaneko could feel her face redden, embarrassing herself like this during work. She quickly recovered and smiled back at her senior. "Koma-san, what do you need?"

"Could you get some coffee beans for me upstairs, the ones with a red label on it."

"Okay, Koma-san. With a red label, yes?"

Kaneko quickly climbed the steps to the second floor, heading to the room where they held their supply of coffee beans. She suddenly stopped, hearing some sounds from one of the guest rooms.

"Is someone in...?" Kaneko wondered, peering through the door that was slightly ajar. 

She found herself staring at the person who was occupying the room, her mouth smeared with blood all over her face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind any errors. Typing this from my phone makes it hard to do edits. I'll certainly review this when I'm back at my desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Kaneki to Kaneko...what else do I to do?


End file.
